The Same But Different
by RBfan4ever
Summary: They had similar pasts, but different ... on their way to futures they'd only dreamed of! *Own nothing but the words spoken by the voices in my head*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A heads up before you start, if your review is gonna include somethin' negative about Marlo (or Nick!), do us both a favor, don't write it, because I don't wanna see it! While I bleed McSwarek, I have NOTHING against her & I like him!**

* * *

"Andy! Get it in gear!"

Andy looked around and saw Nick holding the door open. She ran to catch up. Kissing his cheek as she walked past she mumbled "Sorry."

They'd been together six months but she suddenly wondered why he didn't _get_ what walking through those doors meant. This was the freaking _Police Academy_! When she graduated in six months she wouldn't _just_ be Tommy McNally's kid, she would be Officer _Andy_ McNally. She took a deep breath to keep from bouncing up and down at the thought.

"_Andy_!"

Andy rolled her eyes. Nick really was gonna piss her off if he kept that up.

By the end of day they had made friends with four other cadets: Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz and Gail Peck, daughter of superintendant Elaine Peck.

They'd been at the Academy about a month when things between Andy and Nick started to go south. He _still_ didn't get what being in the academy meant to her _and_ he was making eyes at Gail when he thought she wasn't looking.

They were almost half way through their training when Nick finally manned up and broke it off. Two weeks later he was chasing after the Ice Queen.

Andy kept to herself after the break up, not that she was head over heels for him or anything, far from it.

Six months after she walked through them for the first time Andy walked through the Academy's doors for the last time.

The rookies were all placed in the same Division - 15. Traci was a nervous wreck, afraid someone would find out she was a single mom and hold it against her. Dov was ... she knew him for six months and she _still_ couldn't describe Dov. Chris was by the book naïve. The Ice Queen had a chip on her shoulder the size of the GTA and Nick, well, he was still Nick. Thought front line in the military prepared him for life as a city street cop. As for herself, Andy just wanted to do the job and make her dad proud. Bring a little respect back to the McNally name.

Andy walked into her dad's old Division more than a little nervous about the shadow he cast. It wasn't exactly a secret he hadn't "retired" by choice.

She walked into Parade and sat with her friends.

The day did _not_ go well. She unknowingly brought in an undercover cop who was then made by one of his buddies.

He took his frustrations out on a locker after he made sure she was called on the carpet by the staff sergeant.

She refused to be intimidated by his temper and went into the guys locker room.

Andy tried to focus on what took her into the locker room not on his state of undress. Who could blame her? The guy was ... gorgeous!

End of shift they gathered at the local bar - the Black Penny.

Sam was sitting at the bar with the detective that made him when Andy walked up. "Listen, I, uh, I wanted to say thank you for your help today and, uh, maybe buy you a drink to say I'm sorry?"

"I think I'll buy my own tonight," was the cold reply.

Andy went back to the table without a word.

A few minutes later the door opened an a brunette walked in. Her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar face at the bar. Walking up behind him she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Cruz?"

"Miss me?" she whispered against his ear.

"Why don't we get outta here and we'll find out?" Sam asked, throwing enough money on the bar to cover the drink and a tip.

Andy wasn't exactly the same eager rookie she'd been the day before. She took her time changing. While she was lacing up her boots the brunette the undercover guy left the bar with came in. She was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Andy got to Parade before the other woman and watched as she walked to the back of the room and up to the undercover guy. She bumped his thigh with her own as she squeezed in next to him.

Andy was only half paying attention when Staff Sergeant Boyko called her name. "Uh, yes Sir?"

"Your Training Officer today is gonna be Officer Swarek."

Andy was sure her eyes popped. He didn't just?

Sam cleared his throat wondering _who_ he had pissed off.

When Parade was dismissed Sam's attention was solely on the doe eyed rookie he would share the next 10 hours with while the brunette next to him watched.

By the end of shift Andy found out not _only_ was he easy on the eyes he was one helluva cop and despite the bark, a nice guy.

They came in and all Sam wanted to do was grab a drink at the Penny and digest the day. The rookie had surprised him. He thought she might be a stickler for coloring inside the lines, turned out she wasn't against going against the rules if she needed to.

Marlo watched as they separated at the lockers, wondering what happened between the two.

Sam was leaning against the wall when Andy stepped out. "Goin' to the Penny, McNally?"

"Andy! Let's move! Or are you walkin'?!"

Andy sighed, she wasn't in the mood to put up with Nick. "Just go without me!"

Sam chuckled at the expression on her face.

"Need a ride, McNally?"

Marlo came down the hall. Kissing him on the cheek, she said, "Hey, gimme 10 and I'll be ready, ok?"

Andy turned toward the bullpen. "I, uh, got paperwork to finish. Have a good night."

Like hell she did, Sam thought wondering if it was Marlo or G.I. Joe that changed her plans.

Sam looked at Marlo. "Why don't you go ahead ..."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Sam sat on the edge of the desk. "Your paperwork's done."

"I thought you were leaving."

Sam smirked. "You're stuck with me for company, rookie."

"Great," Andy mumbled under her breath making Sam laugh.

The dirty look she gave her phone had Sam wondering if the text was from G.I. Joe.

When the sender didn't get a response to the first message her cell got another dirty look and was told to go to hell making Sam laugh which earned _him_ a dirty look.

"C'mon McNally, as your T.O I'm not gonna let you hide from the boyfriend in the barn."

"_Ex_-boyfriend, not that it's any of your business."

"If it affects your job, McNally, it _is_ my business."

"Fine," she huffed as she got to her feet. "But I'm _not_ goin' to the Penny. I'm not in the mood to sit and make nice with my ex and the one he dumped me for. Or to put up with the fact that he thinks he still has a say in my life."

Sam got off the desk and motioned for her to lead the way. Once in the yard, Sam headed for a dark silver F-150. Andy just stared. Of all the things he _could_ have driven that _wasn't_ what she'd expected.

Sam opened the back door and threw their bags in before opening the passenger door for her.

"So where we goin' McNally?" Sam asked as he started the truck.

Andy sank down in the seat. "You're drivin'."

Sam laughed. "Does that mean you trust me, McNally?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Sam left the truck in Park as he turned to Andy. "Not if you're gonna say you don't."

Andy gave him a sad smile. "Don't take it personally. I, uh,"

"Still have a hard time trusting people, huh?"

Andy couldn't hide her surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Since Claire left ..."

"H-how?"

"You're Tommy's daughter, are you not?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy's kid."

Sam didn't miss the disgust in her voice.

"Newsflash, McNally, the TPS isn't a daycare, we don't take kids."

Andy looked at the man next to her and saw one of _the_ sexiest things she'd ever seen, his smile. She returned it shyly as she said, "Thanks."

"I remember your dad. How is he?"

Andy couldn't look at him as she softly answered, "Still swimmin' his way to the bottom of a bottle."

Sam reached over and touched her hand. "I'm sorry. He was good guy and a good cop."

Andy smiled. "Yeah."

"So where d'you wanna go, McNally?"

Andy smiled as she shrugged. "You're drivin'."

"Does that mean you trust me, McNally?"

Andy bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Maybe."

Sam saw the laughter in her eyes and couldn't help but laugh as he put the truck in gear and pulled out on the street.

The last thing Andy expected was for Sam to pull up in front of a little hole in the wall restaurant.

At her curious expression he simply said, "Ya need to eat, McNally."

By the time Sam dropped her off Andy was freaking out.

In the nine months they'd been together she never felt as comfortable in her own skin with Nick as she did with Sam.

Sam dropped Andy off. He checked his messages before pulling away and found more than one from Marlo.

It wasn't enough he was trying to readjust after a long UC, a few off duty hours with Andy McNally and his life had _definitely_ changed.

It was still early enough he could drop by if he wanted, but he needed time to think before he saw her so instead of going to Marlo's, Sam headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

* * *

Boyko paired them every shift for the next two weeks. When they walked into Parade and instead of seeing Boyko saw Frank Best in a white shirt they both wondered if their partnership was over, but when the first pairing he announced was McNally and Swarek both let out a sigh of relief.

"There some reason you don't wanna be partnered with another T.O?" Nick asked at the coffee station as Andy fixed coffee for both her and Sam.

Andy sighed. "What d'ya want, Nick?"

"You and Swarek ..."

"What's it to you _what_ Sam and I are?"

"Look, Andy, it's not exactly a secret that Swarek is the 'go-to' guy for all things undercover ..."

"Again, what's it to you? You seem to forget, you're _not_ my boyfriend anymore ... you dumped me for the Ice Queen, remember? So my life is _none_ of your business!"

"Andy ..."

"No. You left me. You _don't_ get to tell me how to live my life or who I can have in it, Nick. We're over and I'm done."

Sam came up beside her. "You ready?"

Andy handed him his coffee and nodded.

Sam waited until they were in the car. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"I would if I knew."

"What happened?"

"He's got a problem with you 'n me gettin' along, I guess."

Sam looked at her. "Ok, I can see _my_ friends not gettin' it because every rookie but you is afraid of me,"

Andy laughed.

"But another rookie havin' a problem with it ... maybe Collins and I need to have a little chat."

"Or Nick can take his attitude and go to hell."

Sam couldn't help it, he laughed.

"He's under the impression his opinion matters ... it doesn't."

Sam looked over at his rookie. "Like I said, Collins and I need to have a chat."

Andy was shocked when Sam turned the engine off and got out of the car heading back into the barn.

Sam was at the door before Andy got out. "Sam! Wait!'"

"McNally, get back in the car, I'll be there in a minute."

Andy was torn between following the order of her superior officer and going after him.

Nick was in Booking with Dov. "Epstein, can you handle the desk by yourself while I speak to Collins or do you need me to call McNally in?"

"Uh, n-no Sir, I can handle it."

"Good. Collins, get off your ass."

Nick looked at Sam a little confused but did as he was told, following Sam toward the locker rooms.

Sam stopped in the hall. It was so sudden Nick almost ran into him so when Sam turned around their faces were inches apart.

"You got a problem with me, Collins?"

"Sir?"

"You don't want me to ask the question twice, Collins."

"Why would I have a problem with you, Sir?"

"So you're sayin' it's my rookie you have a problem with?"

"McNally? No Sir, why would I have a problem with her?"

"You got a problem with somethin' ..."

"Sir, I don't think that ..."

"Do _not_ say it's none of my business. My rookie _is_ my business ..."

"Yeah, until the next UC comes up, right?"

Sam slammed him against the wall.

"You little prick. Do you have _any_ idea how important it is to trust your partner when you're out there?! She trusted me, at least I _think_ she trusted me, until you opened your mouth. If you put _any_ doubts in her head that I'd leave her without so much as a second thought ..."

"He didn't," was Andy's soft spoken response.

Sam turned to look at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in the car?"

Andy grinned. "Yeah, but my T.O went missing so I came to find him."

"I'll be there as soon as I finish with Collins ..."

"Don't let me keep you ..."

Sam turned back to the man in front of him.

"I'll keep you here as long as it takes. As her T.O, _she_ is my main concern ..."

Andy put her hand on Sam's arm. "Let it go, Sam. He's not worth it."

Sam looked at her. "He isn't, but you are."

Andy didn't get a chance to respond because Sam let Nick go when someone came down the hall.

"Get back to your desk," Sam growled, "and leave McNally _alone_."

Nick straightened his uniform blouse before going back to join Dov in Booking.

Andy put her hand on Sam's arm. "You ok?"

"Are you?"

Andy nodded. "I meant it, Sam, he didn't. I _do_ trust you."

That brought out the dimples. "Y'know that's the first time you said you trust me?"

Andy gave him a smile of her own.

"Why don't you go replace our coffees? I need to visit the gym for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna hit pretty boy but can't without getting reprimanded so I'll go hit the bag."

Andy couldn't help it, she laughed. "Ok."

Andy went to the coffee station and Sam went to the gym unaware that someone had witnessed the entire exchange.

Sam had just put the gloves on and taken a couple swings at the bag when the gym door opened and Marlo walked in.

"Hey."

Marlo straddled the bench. "When were you gonna tell me?"

Sam grabbed the bag. "Tell you what?"

"That you've got feelings for, what was it you called her? _Your_ rookie?"

Sam hit his forehead against the bag. He just went a round with Collins, now Marlo wanted to go one?

He didn't have that strong of a hold on his temper as it was ...

"What else would you call her since I'm her T.O?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe her _name_?! I mean _my_'s just a little possessive, don'tcha think? Especially for someone already _in_ a relationship ..."

"You wanna talk possessive? What the hell were those dozen messages I got after my first shift back? Just because I didn't go to the Penny."

"Funny thing that night, neither did McNally. Don't suppose you know where she was do you?"

Sam had enough.

"Yeah, I do ... because she was with me. You want me to apologize for that, you can wait til hell freezes over because I won't. You wanna think somethin' happened between us, somethin' did, a mutual respect."

"That's not all that happened," Marlo scoffed.

"You're right. I did somethin' I've never done before ... I became _friends_ with a woman and y'know, _that_ means a helluva lot more to me than whatever you're thinkin' right now because whatever we _were_, we're not, because I'm done."

Marlo was shocked. She didn't expect this to go _that_ sideways.

"Friends, huh? With or without benefits?"

"Not that it's _any_ of your business, but without."

"She won't be a rookie forever."

Sam let the implication slide, took the gloves off and left without another look at Marlo.

At the Sally Port door Sam took a couple deep breaths trying to calm himself.

Andy was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sam walk out to the car. She slightly freaked out when he opened the door and got behind the wheel.

Sam looked at the woman next to him a little confused and a lot concerned by the squeal she let out of her. When she saw it was Sam, Andy burst into a fit of giggles. "Sorry," she gasped out and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"You alright?"

Andy took a deep breath. "Yeah. What took so long? You didn't go back to Booking did you?"

Sam laughed. "No. I had a visitor in the gym."

"Oh God, please not Frank." Andy hid her face in her hands.

"No, it wasn't Frank. It was Cruz."

"Sam, I don't need the details of you and Cruz gettin' all hot and sweaty in the gym."

Sam was shocked at her suggestion. "We mighta got hot 'n bothered, McNally, but not _that_ way!"

"Come again?"

"You _could_ say there was a verbal altercation."

"What? Why?"

"Because I called you _my_ rookie."

"You can't be serious? Sam, I am so sorry for all of this."

"G.I. Joe owes _you_ the apology, not you owe me one. As for what happened in the gym, let's leave it there ok?"

Andy stared out the window, too embarrassed to look at him. Sam reached over and tugged on her hand so she'd look at him. "There's no G.I Joe or S.W.A.T with attitude here, it's just you and me, ok?"

Andy smiled, her first real smile since before Nick's little stunt at the coffee station. "Yeah, ok."

"Good. Then let's go see how many rules we can't break today."

Andy laughed. He'd told her their first shift together he didn't have any rules.

"Can we _make_ one?"

"Go."

"We forget this morning happened."

"Nope, I can't do that."

"Why not, Sam?"

Sam flashed the dimples. "Because I'm _not_ gonna forget you sayin' you trust me, McNally. It's taken me two weeks to hear you say those words ..."

Andy laughed. "Fine. But can we forget the rest?"

"What were we talkin' about?" He winked at her and Andy was sure her insides turned to mush.

Word spread through the Division like wildfire that unless you wanted to deal with a pissed off - and _no one_ did! - Swarek, McNally was left alone. Over the course of their partnership it would become legendary how protective of Andy Sam was.

They'd been on the streets a month before Sam _really_ felt like they'd gotten past the attitudes about their partnership. Both Nick and Marlo kept their distance.

Halfway through Andy's evaluation period there was a city wide blackout. It was a day neither would forget anytime soon. Not only did Andy have to draw on a suspect, she had to fire when they turned a gun on her. She emptied the clip.

Sam found her sitting on the bench in the women's locker room in the dark. He sat next to her. "You ok?"

She wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin on them. "Me? Yeah, totally fine."

Sam chuckled. "Try sellin' _that_ to somebody who'll buy it, McNally."

Andy shot him a look.

"You shot somebody today."

"He, uh, didn't, uh, gimme much choice. It was one of those him or me moments."

"And I'm glad you're the one that's still here. Listen, if you need someone to talk to, you call me, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Sam knew she was _far from_ ok but also knew there was nothing he could do until she let him in. Squeezing her knee he stood up, kissing the top of her head he left.

Andy was sitting alone in her apartment, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't stop seeing that gun pointed at her or the sound as she fired.

Grabbing her keys and cell she left needing to get out of the silence.

She walked the streets with no destination in mind when she found herself on Sam's doorstep.

The last person Sam expected to see when he opened the door was Andy.

Even in the dark he could see the tear stains on her cheek.

Without a word, Sam motioned her inside.

Andy let Sam lead her into his living room. She sat down while Sam went into the kitchen. He came back with two beer to find her with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Sam sat next to her and put his hand on her back. Andy let go of her knees and wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. With her head on his chest the tears fell again.

Sam held her as she cried. When the tears ran out Sam picked her up, thinking she'd fallen asleep he carried her upstairs.

When Sam laid her on the bed and went to stand up Andy grabbed his hand like her life depended on it.

"Don't ..."

Sam leaned over and kissed forehead. "I'll be right back."

Andy watched in the dim light of the candles as Sam made his way to his dresser and pulled something out before walking back to the bed.

Sam handed her a T-shirt and boxers. "Here, you can sleep in these."

"Yeah, like _that_'s gonna happen," Andy whispered as she took them and crawled off the bed. She left the bathroom door open as she stripped out of her own clothes before slipping Sam's shirt over her head. She left his boxers on the counter.

Andy stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam gone. She crawled in Sam's bed just as he reappeared in the door.

"I'm sorry. I, I just kept seeing him point the gun at me and hear the sound of the gun ..." anything else was choked off by the tears in her voice.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed a tear away. "You did what you had t'do, Andy."

When Andy leaned into his touch, Sam got up and sat back against the headboard. When she curled up against him Sam wrapped both arms around her. "Do somethin' for me?"

"What?"

"Try and get some sleep." Andy nodded against his chest.

When he thought she was asleep Sam moved out from under her.

"Stay," was the groggy request.

Sam shook his head as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. It was a bad idea, one that could get both of them in trouble but his only concern at that moment was the doe eyed woman next to him.

As soon as she felt him next to her, Andy's head found its way onto his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

Sam's last thought before he fell asleep was that this was a bad idea.

The sound of a strangled scream woke Sam. Andy was sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting against them. He could tell from her back her breathing was ragged.

He didn't want to scare her. "Andy."

Andy turned haunted eyes towards Sam. He opened his arms. "C'mere."

Sam ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. Andy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I ..." she flopped over onto her back. Sam rolled onto his side and brushed her hair away. "You don't _have_ to thank me, Andy."

Andy leaned up and kissed him.

"Andy ..."

Andy cut off anything else he would've said with another kiss. This time Sam met her half way.

Andy had just pulled Sam over on top of her when the lights came back on.

Sam laughed when Andy cursed Toronto Hydro.

Sam kissed her before he rolled off the bed. "Lemme go turn some of that off ..."

Sam wasn't sure what he would find walking back into his bedroom. Seeing her laying in his bed he leaned against the door frame and watched her for a minute before she asked, "Are you gonna stand there and look at me or come back to bed?"

Pushing off the door frame he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not only are you usin' _my_ shirt for a nightshirt, McNally, you're in my _bed_ ..."

"Yeah, alone," she grumbled making Sam laugh.

Sam cupped her face in his hands. "We haven't done anything, we can go back ..."

Andy got up on her knees so she was looking Sam in the eye. "I don't _wanna_ go back ... except to where we were before the lights came on."

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

Andy wrapped her arms around him as she fell back onto the bed. Sam laughed as he kissed her.

Sam made love to her until she was too exhausted to do anything but curl up in his arms and sleep.

The next morning Andy woke to the smell of coffee. Sam kissed her cheek as he crawled back in beside her.

Andy curled up against him and mumbled, "Don't want to."

Sam laughed, "Don't wanna what, McNally?"

"Dreamin'."

"What were you dreamin', McNally?" Sam asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Sam."

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "What about me?"

Andy's eyes flew open. She smiled shyly as she reached to touch him. "You're real."

Sam laughed as he pulled her close. "Disappointed?"

"I thought you were a dream," she whispered softly.

"I'm nobody's dream, McNally."

"Yeah, you are. You're mine."

Sam kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be a nightmare if anybody finds out. T.O's _aren't_ supposed to get involved with their rookies."

Andy scowled at the reminder. "Yeah, so I was told, in no uncertain terms by the Ice Queen the day of the Fite Nite sting."

"Yeah, for somebody that wants to be treated like just another rookie she has no problem reminding people who she is."

Andy laughed. It was true.

"Guess I should go home so you can get ready for your shift."

"Actually, we're _both_ off. I called Frank while I was makin' coffee,"

Shocked, Andy sat up. "You what?"

"Come back here." Sam reached for her. "Told him I had a rookie on my couch."

Andy raised her eyebrows. "The couch?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't exactly tell him anything else without us gettin' in shit, could I?"

Andy giggled. "Yeah, ok."

"He asked me what happened, told him you showed up on my doorstep last night havin' a tough time dealin' with what happened. He told me to take the day."

"An unplanned day off, you probably got stuff you wanna do ..."

"I don't know, McNally, what d'ya wanna do today?"

Andy giggled. "Sam, you _don't_ have to babysit me."

"If I _didn't_ wanna spend it with you, woman, I _wouldn't've_ called Frank."

"Thought maybe you did that to get outta bein' partnered with the Ice Queen," she teased.

Andy squealed in surprise when Sam flipped her over onto her back.

"If there's somethin' _you_ wanna do today, we'll do it."

Andy grinned up at him. "Is stayin' in bed an option?"

Sam laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

They walked into the barn the next morning unsure what awaited them. They separated at the locker rooms.

"Hey, you ok?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Andy ..."

"Trac, I'm fine."

"You smell like Swarek, McNally," Marlo commented as she walked out.

Traci stared at their senior officer's retreating form before turning back to Andy. It creeped Andy out a little when Traci smelled her. "She's right, you do. Andy ..."

"What? He let me crash on his couch so I wasn't alone the night of the blackout."

"That doesn't explain why you smell like him _today_ ..."

"Because I never left."

"Dude!"

"You have _no_ room to talk Officer _I'm Sharin' Sheets with My Academy Instructor_ ..."

"Yeah, but Jerry's _not_ my T.O ..."

"If you're done harassing me, I'd like to get ready for Parade ..."

Traci left her to get changed.

Sam knew something was wrong the moment he saw her. He grabbed her and ushered her into the gym.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm ..."

"Don't even try, McNally. What happened?"

"I got hassled because I smell like you. Then Traci got on me ...

"About?"

"Spending not just the blackout but last night on your couch."

"Sounds like Nash and I need to have a chat."

Sam knew by the look on her face there was more.

"What?"

"Um," Andy was hoping she _wouldn't_ have to tell him.

"Andy ..."

"Marlo," her voice was so soft Sam barely heard her.

"What does _Cruz_ have t'do with anything?" Sam growled.

Sam wouldn't let her when she tried to look away. "_What_ did she say, Andy?"

"On her way outta the locker room, she was the one that made the comment I smelled like you."

Sam growled. Andy had to grab his arm to keep him from charging out of the room in search of the other women.

"Sam! We don't have time, we need to get to Parade ..."

"When it comes to you, McNally, I _make_ the time ..."

Andy didn't get a chance to respond before Sam was out the door.

You could tell by his body language Sam Swarek was a man on a mission and the look on his face told you there'd be hell to pay if you got in his way.

Sam found Nash in Jerry's office. One look at his friend was all Jerry needed to know he wasn't happy about something and judging from the fire in his eyes when he looked at her, Traci was involved.

"Buddy ..."

"This is between me 'n Nash, Barber ..."

Jerry knew that tone. Girlfriend or not, Traci was on her own.

"I'll, uh, go talk to Frank about what we need to cover in Parade ..." and with that he was gone.

"Lemme guess, you thought my rookie wouldn't tell me what happened in the locker room?" Sam's voice was quiet but the anger was unmistakable.

"Look, Sam ..."

"No! _You_ look, I don't give a damn if you're her friend I'm _not_ gonna let _anyone_ upset her. Thought I made it clear with Collins back when you guys first started, _she_ is what matters to me."

"I didn't ..."

"What? You didn't mean to upset her? What did you _think_ was gonna happen when you suggest she can't come to me off duty?!"

"Sam, I didn't ..."

"Think? Obviously. As her T.O, as her _friend_, she can come to me _any_ time!" Sam turned and walked out before Traci could say anything.

He was still a man on a mission. When he walked into Parade the room cleared with the exception of Andy. Leaving Sam, Andy ... and Marlo.

Sam walked up to her. Marlo tried to look anywhere but at the man in front of her.

"Where the hell d'you get off?"

"Excuse me?"

"You might be _her_ senior officer but you're just another officer to me, and I'm _not_ gonna let _anyone_ upset her. There's _nothin' _ that says T.O's can't support their rookies off duty."

"That's why she _smells_ like you?! Don't remember _ever_ gettin' support like that from any T.O I ever had ..."

Sam growled. "I told you before my relationship with her is _none_ of your business. You might wanna remember that ..."

Sam didn't take his eyes off Marlo as he addressed Andy, "Why don't you go grab our coffees, I'll go talk to Frank. If it's a choice between giving us our assignment outside of Parade and having me in there unimpressed with 2 fellow uniforms, he'll give us our assignment. I'll meet you at the car."

Andy jumped off the desk. "Ok."

10 minutes later Sam met Andy at the car.

Anyone else would be quiet as a church mouse in fear of Sam going off on _them_, but as soon as they were a safe distance from the station, she put her hand on his arm. He looked over at her. There was concern written all over her face. He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Don't look at me like that, McNally."

"Like what?"

"Like you're worried about me."

"That's because I _am_. Are you ... "

"I'm with you, I'm fine."

"That's _my_ line, Sam ..."

Sam laughed before he leaned over the computer and stole a kiss. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll be ok. Are you ..."

Andy shrugged. "Yeah. Just ..."

Sam grabbed the radio. "Dispatch, this is 1504, mark us unavailable for the next half hour."

"Copy that, 1504."

"Sam, what ..."

"I have Frank's permission. He knows what happened with Cruz and Nash and since he knows my temper, he gave me up to an hour to blow it off."

Andy was surprised when he pulled up in front of his house.

"Wha ...?"

"It's the only place I can put my arms around you ..."

Andy smiled.

Sam led her into the house and to the couch. Sitting down he pulled her into his lap. Andy straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as his wrapped his around her waist.

They sat there for probably 15 minutes with Sam just running his hand up and down her back.

Andy's laughter broke the silence. Sam looked at her.

"You scared a few people this morning."

"Just the ones that don't know me."

"You scared _me_ ..."

Sam looked at her, worried.

"Not _of_ you. I didn't know what you were gonna do, I was scared I'd get assigned a different T.O ..."

Sam kissed her cheek. "Not gonna let that happen."

"Are you ok, Sam? _Really_ ok?"

Sam took a deep breath. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Are you?"

Andy laughed. "That's not answering my question. Yeah. Just worried about you."

Sam raised his eyebrows and she shrugged. "You said it after our first shift, I don't trust easily. I trust you. Don't really know Marlo so I don't really give a damn what she thinks. Traci, I find _that_ funny because she's sleepin' with Jerry and I said I spent the night on your couch ..."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I called her out on sleepin' with Jerry too."

"You know?"

Sam laughed. "Of course I know. He's one of my best friends, McNally."

"Oh God!" Andy groaned as she tried to get up off Sam's lap.

"Where d'you think you're goin'?"

"Sam, Jerry's gonna blame me because you yelled at Traci."

Sam laughed as he tightened his grip on her waist. "No, he's not."

"How d'you know?"

"Because he's too afraid of gettin' his own ass chewed out."

Andy laughed and relaxed against him leaning her forehead against Sam's.

Her soft "I'm sorry," confused Sam. "For?"

"Causin' so much trouble ..."

"Don't."

"I didn't think comin' here ..."

"Andy, no. You did _nothin'_ wrong comin' here."

"Maybe not, but ..."

"You tryin' to piss me off, woman?"

Andy laughed. "No."

"I thought it didn't matter what they said?"

"To me. But if _you_ get in trouble ..."

"As far as the Division knows you spent the night on the couch, there's no rule against that ... or borrowing my shower."

Andy grinned as she asked, "Is there one against _sharin'_ it?"

Sam laughed. "What d'ya think?"

"I think I'm gonna miss your shower ..."

"Until we won't get in trouble for smelling like each other we should probably get a bottle you can leave here," Sam whispered before he kissed her.

Andy pouted. "But that means no company in the shower ..."

Sam laughed. "Woman, there is _no_ way you're showerin' in this house without me."

"In _that_ case, I think I need to take _all_ my showers here ..."

He checked his watch. "As much as I would _love_ to stay here all day, we're back on the clock in 5."

Andy got off Sam's lap so he could stand up.

Sam kissed her before they left. In the car Andy turned to Sam. "You never _did_ answer my question, Sam, are you ok?"

Sam reached for her hand and smiled. "Yeah. Be even better when my rookie stops worryin'."

"Yeah, sorry, don't see that happenin' anytime soon."

They got back to the barn end of shift and separated at the lockers. Andy stepped out to find Sam waiting.

"Give ya a ride to the Penny, McNally?"

"No thanks, Sam, think I'll pass on the Penny tonight."

Sam looked at her, saw her shake her head when Traci and Gail emerged.

Traci stopped. "Comin' to the Penny?"

"Not tonight."

"Andy ..."

"Not happenin' Trac. I'll see you guys tomorrow," and with that she walked out of the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

Neither one went near the Penny for 2 days. Sam was talked into going back first. When Traci saw him she practically _begged_ him to talk Andy back to the Penny.

"And exactly _why_ do I wanna do that, Nash? So you and G.I. Joe can hassle her?"

"Please, Sam? I know you miss starin' at her ..."

"Not scorin' any points, Nash."

Traci laughed. "Own it, Swarek, you do."

Jerry clapped him on the back. "She's got a point, buddy, you do."

"Barber ..." Sam growled.

"You _know_ I love you, buddy."

Sam laughed and threw money on the bar. "_This_ is why you dragged me here?"

"Aw, come on, Sammy ..."

"It's no wonder McNally's skippin' out."

"Sam, please?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my rookie has a mind of her own."

"One you have _a lot_ of influence over ..."

"I'll think about it."

Sam didn't go home, instead he sent Andy a text **Just left the Penny. Wasn't the same. Missed my rookie ...**

Andy smiled when she saw the text from Sam. Sent back **Only been a couple of hours, but she misses you too ...**

**The rookies want me to talk you back to the Penny ...**

**Why don't you swing by and do that in person ...**

Sam drove to Andy's and sent her another text **Why don't you pack a bag & we'll talk about it my place ... don't forget your shampoo ;-)**

Andy laughed as she looked out the window to find Sam's truck parked on the other side of the street. She packed a bag. She walked out of her apartment to find Sam leaning against the truck.

Pushing off the truck, Sam smiled when he saw her. He threw her bag in the back before opening her door and helping her in.

They were curled up on Sam's couch before Sam brought the Penny up.

"How long you gonna stay away from the Penny? Nash practically begged me to try and get you back there." Sam laughed. "Figures I have enough influence over my rookie to get you back there. Then her and Jerry got on me ..."

Andy turned her head slightly to look at Sam. "For?"

"Watchin' you."

"You do?" Andy asked innocently.

Sam kissed her temple. "I'm pretty sure everybody knows I do."

"What else d'they know?" Andy asked leaning away from him.

Sam pulled her back against him. "As long as you can keep your hands to yourself anything else is just speculation and we can't get in shit without cause or proof. "

Andy leaned away again so she could turn to look at him. "Don't you mean as long as _you_ can keep your hands to yourself?"

"As your T.O at least _some_ physical contact is required, McNally."

Andy leaned back against him and wrapped his arms around herself. "So _this_ is acceptable?"

Sam kissed the side of her neck. "Maybe not by the white shirts, but it definitely is by me."

Andy sighed. "Me too." Andy rolled over so she was looking at Sam. "How bad was the Penny?"

Sam kissed her. "Without you or bein' hassled by our friends?"

"Hassled by your friends. I'm just a rookie, remember? You're not even supposed to know I'm there."

"Uh, McNally, the entire _Division_ knows you're not _just_ a rookie to me. They may not know we've crossed the line, but you can put money on us bein' a foregone conclusion for most, if not all, of the Division."

Andy couldn't help the blush. Sam chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"You _know_ ya don't have t'go back for Nash or _any_ of the rookies, right? Hell, you don't even have t'go for _me_, if you wanna go back to the Penny, go back because _you_ wanna be there."

Andy grinned as she leaned up to kiss him. "But you're one of the reasons I wanna be there."

Sam laughed. "I can live with that."

They timed it the next morning so it would look like Sam was just holding the door for her.

Frank handed out assignments and nobody was surprised to hear them paired together.

The entire Division heard them come in. "She chased your ass for 2 blocks, buddy, did ya _really_ think you'd be able to lose her after we brought you in? If ya did, you're dumber than you look." Sam laughed.

"It'd almost be worth it to feel her on top of me again."

The Division held a collective breath waiting for Sam's reaction, but it wasn't Sam who responded, it was Andy. "Oh yeah? How's this feel?"

Every guy in the Division that heard the exchange shifted uncomfortably when they heard a groan of pain. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out he took a knee to the groin.

In Booking, Nick looked at Sam like a deer caught in the headlights. Sam himself was a little shocked. Looking at the guy crumpled in a heap on the floor he burst out laughing. "Uh, Collins, you think you can book Romeo, here?"

"Uh, yes Sir," Nick said as he stepped out from behind the desk. "Let's go, idiot."

Once they were back in the car Sam did what he hadn't trusted himself to do in the Barn, he looked at Andy. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Remind me never to piss you off," Sam said with a laugh as he started the cruiser and pulled back out of the lot.

Their day didn't get any better. By the time shift ended Andy was dragging and Sam looked ready to drop.

"Sammy! Buddy! Comin' to the Penny?" Jerry asked as they separated at the lockers.

"Sorry, buddy, not tonight. After the day we had, I just wanna tell the world to go to hell."

Jerry laughed. "Rough day?"

"Go ask the guy Collins picked up off Booking's floor."

Jerry grimaced. "Uh, no thanks. McNally, do I need to ask if you'll be joining the rookies tonight?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go home, have a bath and curl up on the couch in my pjs with a glass of wine. Tell Traci I'll see her tomorrow."

Sam was waiting when she stepped outta the locker room 10 minutes later.

"Give ya a ride home, McNally?"

"That'd be great, thanks, Sam."

"Anytime."

The minute Sam was behind the wheel Andy said, "Please tell me you're takin' me to your place?"

Sam laughed as he started the truck. "If that's what you want."

"What I _want_ is _your_ shower, _your_ couch, eventually _your_ bed, all with _you_."

Sam laughed as he reached for her hand. "I think we can arrange that."

A few weeks later they came in at end of shift and as they were heading for the lockers instead of being asked about the Penny, Sam was reminded of that night's poker game.

Sam looked at Andy apologetically. "Sorry McNally, looks like you're on foot tonight."

Andy grinned. "Not the first time, won't be the last," she stopped with her hand on the door and turned back. "Uh, Jerry, you're not gonna let him drive are you? Last thing I need to learn from my T.O is how to get caught for drunk drivin' or how to get admitted to the hospital after I wreck my car."

"Funny McNally."

She flashed him the smile she smiled when she was teasing him before pushing the door open.

"Hey McNally!"

Andy turned at Sam's voice.

"Why don't _you_ drive it?" Sam asked as he tossed her his keys.

Jerry couldn't believe his ears. Sam didn't let _anyone_ drive his truck. "Uh, Sammy?"

Andy caught his keys. "Relax, Jerry. It's not the first time he let me drive ..."

"Forget it, McNally, _nobody's_ drivin' tonight. If Jerry can have a guys night, we're gonna have a girls night. You, me, a bottle of wine and a chick flick in our pjs," Traci said coming down the hall.

Jerry turned to Sam as the girls headed in to change.

"Sammy! Buddy, did I hear McNally right? You let her drive your truck?!"

"Yeah, she suckered me into it after a poker night when I was a little hung over."

"I did _not_ sucker you into anything, Sam!" Andy yelled from inside making Sam smile and Jerry laugh.

"It's ok, McNally, it's Jerry and Oliver's fault I was hung over!" Sam called loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

"Were you or were you not there, buddy?"

"Well, yeah, but ..."

"But nothin', buddy," Sam laughed as the girls came outta the locker room.

Traci walked up to Jerry and wrapping her arms around his neck kissed him. "You boys behave yourselves tonight."

Andy walked up to Sam and held out his keys. "Sounds like I won't need these."

Sam curled her hand around his keys. "Drive to Traci's. Stay over. You'll need it in the morning."

"What about you?"

"I'll get a ride home from pretty boy, here," Sam said grinning at Jerry.

When Andy would have argued Sam used what the rookies called his T.O voice. "McNally ..."

Traci piped up. "Andy, do the rest of the world a favor? Take the damn truck. You don't he won't be happy and if _he's_ not happy Jerry's not gonna be happy which means we won't enjoy _our_ night and we haven't had a girls night ..."

"Did I hear somebody mention a night out?" Dov asked as he wrapped an arm around both Andy _and_ Traci.

Sam smirked. "Do us a favor, McNally, if Epstein paints his toenails, we _don't_ need pictures to prove it."

Jerry howled with laughter while Andy and Traci tried _not_ to. Traci cleared her throat. "Sorry Manboy, I may love you, but not enough to let you see me in my pajamas."

Andy wiggled out of Dov's hold and quietly disappeared into the gym. Sam followed. If anybody asked he had the excuse he was concerned about his rookie.

She was sitting on the mat, her back against the wall, her knees up. Sam sat beside her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Talk to me."

"Not much to say. This sudden girls night just kinda surprised me."

"I'd rather you spend the night with Nash than by yourself since I'll be at Jerry's, takin' his money."

"You _sure_ you want me to take the truck? I can just leave it here and catch a ride with Traci."

"Nope. You leave it here I won't have a way to work Friday since my rookie has to ride with somebody else tomorrow while I recover from a hangover at home."

Andy frowned when she heard he wouldn't be the one she rode with the next day.

Sam chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Look at it this way, you can drop my truck off after shift and stay over ..."

Andy giggled. "So _that's_ why you want me to take the truck."

Sam grinned as he rolled to his feet and held out his hand. "C'mon, before they start lookin' for us."

Andy sighed as she allowed Sam to pull her up. "Fine. D'you know who I'm partnered with tomorrow?"

Sam laughed. "Probably Noelle, since I think Oliver'll be out too."

Andy stole a quick kiss. "You owe me for puttin' up with a different T.O."

Sam laughed and whispered, "I'll make it up to you when you drop the truck off tomorrow," before stealing a kiss of his own before he opened the door.

Jerry looked at them. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just let me change and we'll get outta here. Ladies, we'll see ya tomorrow. Be good to your T.O's," and with that, Sam was gone.

Sam rode with Jerry, Oliver was still stuck pushing paper, well, it _used_ to be pushing paper for reports, now it was hitting the keys on a keyboard, had said he'd catch a cab over.

Andy drove the truck to Traci's. She had skipped the shower at the barn because of the exchange with Sam. Traci was happy to let her borrow the shower. Grabbing her phone she snapped a picture and sent it to Sam with the caption: **Not the 1 I wanna be in ...**

They were still waiting on Oliver when Sam's phone went off. He slipped outside to answer it. He smiled when he saw the text was from Andy but closed his eyes and groaned softly when he saw the message and the picture. He sent back: **You better be in that 1 alone ...**

Andy giggled as she read his reply before sending: **OOPS! You forgot to tell me that before you left ...**

Sam hit speed dial 3 the second her text came in.

"There a reason you're torturing me?" he growled when she picked up.

"Nope. Just thought you'd want me ..."

"I'll show you how much tomorrow ..."

Andy giggled. "I should go before Traci comes wonderin' what's takin' so long. She's not orderin' the Chinese until after I get outta the shower."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Barber's not lookin' for me. I'll talk to you ..."

"Later," Andy whispered.

Andy could hear him smiling, full dimples as he whispered, "Later."

"Don't smile like that when I can't see it," Andy grumbled making Sam laugh.

The sound of the patio door had Sam disconnecting the call.

Traci flaked halfway through the movie so Andy covered her with the blanket before getting off the bed and leaving the bedroom, closing the door. She tried to sleep on Traci's couch but when 12 a.m. came and she was still wide awake she wrote a note for Traci and left.

She had just pulled into Sam's driveway when his name flashed on her screen with a text.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

* * *

She had just pulled into Sam's driveway when his name flashed on her screen with a text **Still awake?**

Andy smiled as she killed the engine before she sent back **Yep. Just pulled the truck into your driveway.**

Andy wasn't surprised when her phone rang a few seconds later.

"Take all their money already?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"Not yet, Jerry's still got next pay. Why aren't you at Nash's?"

"She was out by 10, when I couldn't sleep, I wrote Trac a note and left. I was just droppin' the truck off."

"You are _not_ walkin' home after midnight. Go ahead and let yourself in."

"Sam ..."

"Don't argue with me woman! You gotta be at work before Jerry drops me off so nobody'll even know you were there."

"I can't stay in _your_ house without you Sam ..."

"Why not?"

Andy sighed. "You're gonna think I'm an idiot ..."

"Tell me."

"I, uh, don't do well in strange beds."

"You mean we gotta get a new bed?" Sam teased before commenting, "You never mentioned anything before."

"That's because before you I didn't do sleepovers. I literally left in the middle of the night."

"So what's different?"

Andy didn't hesitate. "You. I feel safe with you. Yeah, I wake up in the middle of the night when I stay with you but then wrap your arms around me and the fear goes away."

"Get your cute little self outta my truck and into my house, McNally."

Andy laughed. "Don't you have to go back to a card game?"

"I'm not hangin' up 'til I know you're inside and ok."

"Fine. I need your alarm code."

Sam gave her the code and listened as she got out of the truck and made her way inside. He smiled as he heard her reset his alarm.

"Happy?" Andy asked as she kicked her sneakers off.

"I'd be happier if I was there with you. Bedroom is upstairs, McNally."

Andy pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it. How did he ...?

After 3 months riding together Sam could see the quizzical look on her face without even having to see her. His soft chuckle brought the phone back up to Andy's ear.

"The guest room is for my sister, McNally."

"Geez, Sam, have you got cameras?" Andy asked as she stepped back out of Sam's spare bedroom.

"Don't need 'em with you."

"You think you know me so well," she scoffed.

"Well enough for tonight, McNally. You need to get ready for bed."

"Nope. Never changed outta my pjs."

Sam groaned at the mental image before he said, "I thought _that_ was one of _my_ T-shirts, McNally."

Andy giggled. "Only when I stay with you."

"Let's get back to that."

"Sam, it's fine."

"We're gettin' a new bed."

"We? Sam, it's _your_ bed ..."

"Yeah, and _you_ share it so that makes it _ours_, McNally."

"Are you drunk?" Andy giggled.

"Nope. Not that the guys aren't tryin'."

Sam could hear the rustle of the sheets as she crawled between them.

"Happy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nope. I'm not there with you."

"In case you forgot, you're _supposed_ to be havin' fun with your friends."

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. See I got a rookie to worry about."

Andy laughed. "Not tonight you don't."

"Ask the rest of the Division, woman, I _always_ worry about you."

"Sammy! Seriously? You are _not_ checkin' up on that poor rookie, are you?" Jerry called from the door making Andy laugh.

"_Don't_ growl at Jerry," Andy said before he had a chance to do exactly that.

"_Now_ who thinks they know somebody?" Sam teased.

"Sammy! Leave the girl alone and let her get some sleep."

"These clowns won't leave me alone 'til I go take more of their money. Get some sleep and I'll see ya after your shift."

Andy smiled. "Night Sam."

"Night McNally."

Andy woke the next morning and panicked when she didn't immediately recognize her surroundings. The sound of her phone caught her attention.

"Hello?"

"Breathe, McNally."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're ok."

"Wh ... How?"

"After what you said last night ..."

"Last night?"

Sam chuckled. "Look around, McNally."

Andy took the suggested breath as she looked around. She smelled him. She was at Sam's.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

Sam smiled. "It's ok. Get your cute little self into the shower, see ya after your shift. Be careful."

Andy was smiling as she got outta Sam's bed and padded to the bathroom undressing as she walked. She snapped a picture and captioned it: **The only thing missing is you ;-)**

Both Jerry and Oliver were passed out. Sam checked his watch, he had time to get home and shower before shift ... grabbing his cell he was about to call a cab when he saw Andy's text. He bit the inside of his cheek as he called first for the cab then Frank to let him know he'd be there.

Sam paid the driver and thanked him as he got out. Inside, he used his spare to get in and reset the alarm before putting it back in its hiding spot. He heard the water running telling him she was still in the shower.

Walking into the bedroom Sam smiled at the trail of clothes that led to the bathroom. Dropping his bag he undressed and made his way to the bathroom.

The sudden feeling of not being alone made Andy pause, then she felt _his_ presence and smiled.

If it was anybody but her Sam would've called out to let them know he was there, but with her he didn't have to, she just knew, like he did with her, when he was there.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Jerry's?" she asked with a giggle as Sam stepped into the shower.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back against him. "Him 'n Shaw are still passed out, since I'm sober enough, I called Frank and told him I could come in. Told him I was picking you up so we'd probably be late or miss Parade. He said it was ok, we'd be partnered together anyway."

Andy turned in his arms wrapping hers around him.

"I woulda been ok without you today, y'know?"

"Who says I woulda been ok without you?"

Andy laughed as she reached up and kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what're you doin' here?"

Sam laughed as he backed her against the wall. "Let you have the place to yourself for a night and you make yourself at home?"

Andy _meant_ to giggle but it didn't quite come out that way as she gasped and said, "Maybe."

"In _that_ case might have to have poker night more often until you do."

"Not until _after_ evaluations. Too many nights like last night could get us in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, Sam."

"McNally, I've had my badge for over a decade, _yours_ is the one I'm worried about if anybody finds out."

"Then I might as well go see Frank."

Sam looked at her.

"Sam, I _suck_ at lying, there's _no way_ I can hide that you're _more_ than _just_ my T.O for 3 months. I'm surprised somebody hasn't figured it out yet."

"We work well together, that's why Frank _keeps_ us together. We're gonna develop a relationship over a 6 month period, they can't hold that against us."

"_This_ kind of relationship?" Andy waved her hand around.

Sam kissed her. "As long as we don't get caught doin' it on the couch in the lounge, it's speculation. Nothin' to lie about."

"We are _not_ havin' sex on the couch in the lounge!" Andy gasped.

"A little too public? There's always an Observation Room ..."

Andy knew by the dimples he was teasing her.

They finished the shower and got ready for shift, Sam promising to brush her hair after their shower after shift.

They stopped at a Tim's on the way so they just had to change and grab the keys and go.

They were 10 minutes from end of shift when the radio came to life. "1504 can you respond to a B 'n E on Front?"

"_That's_ specific," Sam mumbled before telling Andy to cue to the mic.

"Dispatch, this is 1504, mark us en route."

"Copy that 1504."

Sam pulled up just as Nick and Marlo pulled up.

"You gotta be kidding?" Andy mumbled making Sam laugh.

"C'mon, let's get this done so we can stick them with the paperwork and go home."

Andy was laughing as she got out of the car.

"You find this funny, McNally?"

"Do your job, Cruz ..."

"Or do you need a T.O to explain it to you?"

A movement caught Sam's attention, the only chance they had of catching him ...

"McNally ..."

Andy recognized that tone. It was followed by one word - "_Go!_" Andy took off at a run, leaving Cruz to stare after her.

Sam smiled with pride when Andy came back a few minutes later with the runner.

"I believe you need him," Andy said shoving the guy towards Nick.

Putting her hands on her knees she bent over and tried to catch her breath.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he put a hand on her back.

"Just great," she panted turning her head to smile up at him.

Sam chuckled. "Slow, deep breaths."

"Had to tackle his stupid ass," she huffed, glaring at the guy now sitting in the back of the other car.

"Here, drink some of this." He passed her an open bottle of water.

"Thank you," she said taking the bottle.

"Didn't you tackle Swarek?" Nick asked walking by.

"Go to hell, Nick," she snapped as she stood up.

Nick looked at her a little confused.

"Don't you have somethin' better to do than hassle my partner, Army boy?"

"I thought his name was G.I. Joe?" Andy asked as Nick walked away.

Sam laughed as he put both hands on her shoulders. "Look at me,"

Andy did as he asked.

"You _really_ ok? And _don't_ try and sell me 'fine', you know I don't buy it."

Andy smiled. "Yeah, probably need a shower," she said with a laugh, "but I'm fine."

At Sam's raised eyes she was quick to add, "No, I'm not brushin' you off."

"Good. Get in the car."

Andy shook her head but did as she was told while Sam went to speak to the others. He came back a few minutes later.

They've got this handed, including the paperwork, let's get you back to the barn to change."

"I'm pretty sure I said I needed a shower."

"You'll get one ... at home. What d'ya wanna eat? Not 100% sure what's in the fridge."

"In my fridge?"

Sam looked at her.

"You said home, so ..."

"As in mine. Y'know the one with the shower you're so fond of ..."

Just as he'd hoped, she blushed.

10 minutes later Sam pulled into the barn. They separated at the lockers.

Andy emerged from the locker room 15 minutes later to see Sam leaning against the wall.

"Need a ride?"

"Andy! Comin' to the Penny?" Dov asked coming down the hall.

"Not tonight. I just wanna go home and curl up on the couch."

"Aw come on, heard you tackled that suspect from the Front St. strip mall."

"Yeah, I did. That's one of the reasons I wanna go home. That pavement was hard."

Her comment didn't faze Dov, but it bothered Sam.

Sam didn't even have the door shut and Andy was climbing the stairs. Laughing he went to find her. Andy was gently pulling her tank top over her head when Sam walked in.

Sam watched her movements. "Thought you said you were ok?"

Andy didn't turn around. "I am."

"Between how you're movin' and what you told Epstein ..."

Andy turned and walked back to Sam, wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned up and kissed him. "Stop worryin', I'm fine. I told Dov so he would leave me alone. As for the way I move, you never complained before."

Sam laughed as he kissed her. "If you're hurt ..."

"Nothin' a warm shower won't heal."

45 minutes later they were curled up on Sam's couch waiting for delivery, as promised, he was brushing her hair.

When Sam told Andy he was done with poker night until after she was cut loose Andy argued that would add fuel to the fire if anyone started wondering about their relationship. Sam agreed on the condition she would stay at the house.

They managed to keep it professional until the day the rookies got assigned to crowd control for a concert at a downtown club.

"Wanna hassle some rookies, brother?" Sam asked as he grabbed a set of keys and headed for the Sally Port.

"You need to ask?" Oliver smiled.

They rolled up and Sam had to slam on the brakes when somebody walked in front of the car. Andy laughed as she walked up to the barrier. "Bad day?"

Sam flashed his dimples. "Quiet."

Andy rolled her eyes as she turned away.

Sam parked the car and they got out to see if they could help.

Sam had just walked away from her when he heard the unmistakable sound of a shot being fired. He looked back in time to see Andy knocked off her feet.

Chaos ensued as people scrambled but Sam's only concern was the beautiful brunette on the ground. She groaned and tried to sit up but he forced her back down, telling her to take slow shallow breaths while he looked for the bullet. He ripped the Velcro of her vest and found that the Kevlar had done its job, though where he found the slug caused his breath to catch - right over her heart.

As much as he wanted to stay with her, someone had to get the crowd back under control.

Andy was taken into one of the on-site vehicles so she could give her statement as well as clothes for evidence. She stepped out in her TPS issued T-shirt with her uniform blouse taken. She had traces of blood spatter on her face. Sam grabbed her by the arm the moment she cleared the step and dragged her behind one of the trailers out of sight of anyone else.

Andy was leaning against the back of it while Sam looked her over for signs of any further injury. When Andy started rambling Sam forgot where they were and kissed her until she relaxed against him wrapping her arms around his waist. She held on like her life depended on it. When Sam pulled back Andy dropped her head so it was against his chest. Sam put his hands on her waist and dropped his chin so it was on her head.

"You ok?"

"Depends on your definition," was her response making Sam smile.

"What d'ya say we go home?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

Andy raised her head and stared over Sam's shoulder. There was a kid watching them. Andy didn't have her vest, it had been bagged as evidence, so Sam wasn't taking chances. "Get behind the truck."

"Sam ..."

"McNally ..."

She knew better than to argue with his T.O tone. but there was no way she was going to hide, not if this was the guy that put a bullet in her vest.

She watched as Sam cuffed him and gave him a pat down, finding a gun in his back pocket. Sam called it in and removed himself from the situation, not trusting himself not to do something that could cost him his badge.

Sam _tried_ to get her to let him take her home but typical McNally, she was being stubborn. She finally talked him into letting her do something to help.

After Andy's call for help came in and they found her on a roof with the guy who pulled the trigger Sam wouldn't hear any arguments, he was taking her home.

"But Sam ..."

"No! I almost lost you not once today, twice! I'm not about to chance it 3 times, McNally! Now get your ass changed so we can get outta here!"

The entire Division heard the exchange between the duo and all came to the same conclusion - that _wasn't_ a T.O concerned about a rookie.

Frank watched waiting for Andy to step out of the locker room and called out, "Swarek! McNally! My office!"

Andy looked at Sam and sighed, she was beyond tired of going over the shooting. Sam put his hand on her back and guided her up the steps to Frank's office.

"You wanted to see us, boss?"

"Come on in you two, have a seat."

Andy looked at Sam who shrugged and motioned for her to sit down. Frank closed the door before sitting at his desk.

"McNally, you alright?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Swarek?"

"What're you askin', Frank?"

"Sammy,"

Sam saw something in Frank's expression. "McNally, why don't you wait outside?"

Andy looked at Sam, he nodded and she got to her feet.

The second Andy closed the door Sam said, "Spit it out, Frank."

"What the hell are you thinkin', man? _Are_ you thinkin'?"

Sam looked at Frank, eyebrows raised.

"In case you forgot, she hasn't been cut loose yet and you're her T.O."

"Thanks for the reminder, Frank ... not that _either_ of us need it."

"Do you have _any_ idea what're puttin' on the line? What _she's_ puttin' on the line?"

"No Frank, I haven't got a clue ... of course I know! I didn't just get outta the academy yesterday and neither did she! We know _exactly_ what's on the line. You wanna reprimand me, I don't give a damn, but I won't let her suffer for it."

"Not a helluva lot you can do about it if it goes beyond this office, man."

"What're you gonna do?"

"You 'n I been friends for a _long_ time, man ..."

"Yeah, we have."

"I'm not about to lose one of my best officers a few weeks shy of only having him back 6 months and despite her knack for finding trouble, she's one of the best rookies I've seen come up in a _long_ time."

Knocking, Andy opened the door as Sam asked, "What're you gonna do?"

"Sir?"

The blinds were closed so Sam held out his hand. Andy cautiously took it allowing Sam to pull her to his side.

Frank shook his head. "You know everybody that was here heard you right?"

"So what? As her T.O she's my responsibility ..."

"Buddy, there ain't a person here that heard you that's gonna believe the Division tough guy was _just_ a worried T.O ..."

"Ask me if I give a damn, Frank."

Frank laughed, knowing he didn't.

"Sir, tell me the Ice Queen wasn't here to run to Mommy and Daddy so she can split us up."

"_Not_ gonna happen!" Sam growled.

"Easy man, no, Peck wasn't here. We're only a couple weeks away from evaluations, if you 2 can keep it outside the Division, I'll pretend I was otherwise occupied and look the other way ..."

"And _after_ evaluations, Sir?"

"Who you date is your business, McNally."

"What about on duty, Sir?"

"What about it, McNally?"

Sam only spoke one word. "No."

"No what, man?"

"No, I _won't_ give her up, Frank ... as my partner or my girlfriend."

Andy looked at Sam shocked. They hadn't 'labelled' their relationship yet, nobody knew about them so they hadn't _got_ to that bridge yet, but Sam just jumped and torched it by telling their staff sergeant his rookie was his girlfriend.

"McNally?"

Andy smiled."Yes, Sir."

"You sure you wanna ..."

"It's my T.O's call, Sir."

Frank smiled, these 2 were hell bent on staying together ... personally _and_ professionally.

"Considering how good you 2 are together, as long as you can keep your clothes on on duty, I'd be an idiot to split you up."

Sam laughed as Andy blushed. "We'll try our best, man. Now, unless there's somethin' else, I been tryin' to get her home to relax for hours."

Frank smiled. "Get outta here. McNally, if you're sore tomorrow ..."

"I'll call you in the mornin' and let ya know if we'll be in," Sam said as he shook Frank's hand.

The day of evaluations Frank surprised everyone by partnering Andy with Noelle and Sam, much to his displeasure, with Gail.

They all got called to a house party. A girl was dead but nobody saw anything. Andy talked Noelle into following up on the address on the I.D found on the body when they discovered it didn't match the body.

Turned out she was the youngest daughter of a soldier who was a single mom.

After they gave the death notice, Andy found her in the basement, a gun to her head. Andy had no words. It took Noelle to talk her down.

They got back to the barn and did their paperwork before the rookie evaluations.

Andy stood in Frank's office, as he went over her evaluation.

"This is an excellent evaluation, McNally ..."

Andy totally zoned out. She left Frank's office a few minutes later after telling him she wasn't sure she could do the job and getting a little pep talk.

The rookies found her looking at the curio cabin in the lounge that held all their pictures and accomplishments to date. They were surprised to find Andy in her TPS issued T-shirt, her uniform shirt nowhere to be found.

All the rookies but one gathered in the Bullpen.

The rookies looked between themselves _Where_?

Sam had heard about Andy's evaluation. He slipped out of the Bullpen and went in search of his rookie.

He looked in the lounge. He looked in the gym. He looked everywhere but the locker room and came up empty. He knocked on the locker room door as he opened it. "McNally?" He was answered by silence. He walked in to find her sitting on the bench, tie in hand just staring at it.

It didn't even register when Sam pulled the other bench up so he was sitting in front of her.

Sam put a hand on her knee to get her attention. She raised her head and looked at him with haunted eyes.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

"Why?"

"Why what, McNally?"

"Frank said I had an excellent evaluation ... at least I think that's what he said, I wasn't exactly payin' attention."

"What's goin' on? Why aren't you in the Bullpen with the others?"

"Considerin' the mistakes I've made, _why_ would you say those things ..."

"What?"

"Whatever you put in my evaluation. How many times in the last 6 months have I almost got one or both of us killed, Sam?"

Sam surprised her by smiling as he thought of the last 6 months.

"Not enough to outweigh the people you've helped."

Andy was staring at her tie again.

Sam tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. Andy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Nice try woman, look at me. You got that evaluation because you _deserved_ it."

Andy shook her head.

"Yes, you did. You're a _good_ cop, Andy."

Sam got to his feet. "Stand up."

Andy got to her feet.

Sam shook his head when he saw her uniform blouse. Never mind her tie, she hadn't even got her shirt done up.

"I'm used to _un_doin' your, buttons, McNally, not doin' them up," Sam chuckled as he did her shirt up before taking the tie from her and clipping it on. Taking her hand, he led her to the full length mirror.

Putting his hands on her hips, he stood behind her and asked, "What d'ya see?"

Andy just stared at their reflections.

Sam kissed her temple. "You wanna know what I see?"

Andy leaned back against him.

"I see a rookie, fresh outta the academy, who stood up to a senior officer with a bad attitude to get info that would help her with a case."

Andy smiled.

"I see a rookie who went into an abandoned building and rescued abducted little girls. I see a rookie who didn't hesitate to pull the trigger but who mourned a life lost."

Andy closed her eyes at the memory. Sam kissed her temple again.

"I see a rookie who took a bullet to the vest, but put the other victim first."

When she would have objected Sam shook his head and continued. "I see a _cop_ who, when you look at them, sees a person not just a victim."

Andy smiled.

"I see the rookie who took me away from UC ... that became the partner who gave me reason to _stay_ away from UC."

Sam turned her so she was looking at him.

"You've heard me say it before, you got a lion's heart, woman."

Andy blushed and Sam kissed her cheek. "Now, you can either _walk_ to the Bullpen and join the other rookies and officially become a member of this Division or I'll carry you out."

Andy looked at him. There were no telltale signs that he was kidding.

Andy leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

They left the locker room and went back to the Bullpen where Andy took her place among the rookies, Sam taking his behind her.

Frank walked in front of the rookies giving a little speech. "You've all been judged, and you've been found," he stopped in front of Traci, "Capable;" Dov, "Resourceful;" Chris, "Loyal;" he looked at Nick and thought _crazy_, _foolish_ but said aloud, "Brave;" Gail, "Dedicated;" he stopped in front of Andy, "Courageous. So it's with great pleasure that I cut you loose today. And in the great tradition of 15 Division, I say to your Training Officers, Coppers, cut those ties."

The Bullpen erupted in cheers

Noelle cut Traci's and Oliver cut Dov, Nick and Chris' while Sam cut Gail's.

Frank stood in front of Andy. "You sure you wanna be here?"

Andy looked at Sam, who smiled with pride. Turning back to Frank she smiled. "Yes Sir, I am."

Frank turned to Sam, "She's not your rookie anymore, brother," and he handed Sam the scissors.

Sam laughed as he took them, "She'll _always_ be my rookie, brother," before he stepped in front of her. Their eyes met and the rest of the room fell away. Sam smiled and made the ceremonial cut.

Sam handed a smiling Frank both the scissors and Andy's tie before leaning his forehead against hers for a second before surprising everyone in the room when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

* * *

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone stared, speechless. It wasn't the kiss that shocked them, everybody _knew_ that it was gonna happen once Andy was cut loose, what surprised them was that happened in the middle of the Bullpen.

Oliver was the first to recover. His "Call the hose monkeys, Frank!" brought Sam and Andy apart with a laugh. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist when she bent her head to his chest to hide the blush ... and the smile. Andy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright, drinks at the Penny are _not_ optional, your presence _is_ mandatory to help the rookies celebrate! First round is on the Division. Rookies ... or their partners," he looked pointedly at Sam, "buys, they buy for the house, got it?"

A collective sound of agreement went through the room.

"Alright! What're we waitin' for?"

The Bullpen quickly cleared out. Sam and Andy held hands as they made their way to the lockers.

Andy kissed him on the cheek, "Gimme 20?"

Sam pulled her against him. "Not leavin' without you."

"Alright lovebirds, got lots of time for handholding later. Brother let her go so you can shower and change, I wanna buy my rookie a drink," Oliver teased.

"Whose rookie?"

Oliver laughed as he headed inside the guys locker room.

"I'd try and sneak you in, but I don't think Frank would approve."

Andy laughed. "You'll just have to make it up to me later."

Sam kissed her and whispered, "Count on it!" before letting her go.

20 minutes later Andy walked out to find Sam leaning against the wall. As soon as she was within reach he held out his hand.

Sam had one hand on Andy's back, the other on the door to the Penny. "You ready to take our relationship public, McNally?" he teased.

"I'm pretty sure ya did _that_ when you kissed me in the middle of the Bullpen," she giggled.

Sam let go of the door and turned her to face him. "Seriously Baby, if you're not ready for this ..."

"Babe, I've been ready for this for 3 months."

Sam smiled as he reached for the door again. As soon as they walked in all eyes were on them. Andy saw the T.O's at the T.O table and nodded toward it. Sam shook his head as he put an arm around her waist. Andy smiled and leaned into him.

"What d'you want to drink? Draught? Tequila? Somethin' else?"

"Draught is fine."

Sam kissed her cheek. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Nice try. Tequila with a beer chaser?"

"Tryin' to get me drunk so I'll go home with ya, Swarek?"

Sam laughed. "You're already goin' home with me ..."

"Oh, yeah," Andy grinned making Sam laugh.

"Go join the rookies and I'll order our drinks."

Andy kissed his cheek. "Y'know it's ok if you join the T.O's ..."

"Nope. You're not gettin' rid of me, McNally, not without a fight."

"Not _tryin' _ to get rid of ya, Babe ..."

"Good. Go." and he pushed her in the rookies direction while he went to the bar.

"Sammy! Congratulations my friend, I'd say you're officially free but I think the only thing that became _official_ tonight is that you 'n Andy are both off the market." Liam looked at Andy who was watching Sam with a big smile on her face. "I'm happy for you, man."

Sam looked at Andy and winked. "Thanks, man."

"What can I get ya's?"

"2 tequilas with chasers."

Liam laughed. "You got it."

Sam felt her arms from behind. "You're supposed to be with the rookies."

"I was. But then a good lookin' guy at the bar winked at me," she sighed, "too bad he's my T.O."

Sam reached behind him and pulled her beside him so he could wrap his arm around her waist. Kissing her temple he said, "Not anymore, I'm just your partner now."

"Yeah, you're not stuck with me anymore," when Sam would've growled she grinned.

"There's my rookie," Oliver said as he came up between them, putting an arm around each shoulder.

Andy smiled. "Hi Oliver."

Sam shook his head but smiled, "Hey brother."

Liam set their shots and beers in front of them.

"Oliver, you joinin' 'em?"

"Make it 3 scotch and you got a deal, man."

Liam went and got 3 glasses and the bottle, pouring it he smiled at the young woman in front of him. "Here ya go. Pick your poison, Andy, so I know when somebody says they're buyin' for you."

Andy smiled. "Draught, thank you."

"Sammy, what about you? Your usual?"

"I think I'll just help with the beer that are comin' her way, man, thanks."

Liam nodded before being called away.

Oliver raised his glass, Sam and Andy followed suit. "Alright, brother, I may tease you about stealin' my rookie," both Oliver and Sam smiled, "but in all seriousness she couldn't have learned from anyone better ... well, except for yours truly,"

"So much for bein' serious," Sam grinned.

"As for this," he motioned to the arm around Andy's waist, "there's no one better. Just remember, my brother or not, I love this girl like my own ..."

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed, brother," Sam said dryly.

Oliver reached behind Andy and slapped Sam upside the head. "Wiseass!"

Sam just grinned.

They were soon joined by Jerry and Traci. "You sure you wanna get involved with him, McNally? We _can_ find ya somebody better lookin' ..."

"Sorry, Jerry, not all of us can have Traci's bad taste," Andy said with a tongue and cheek grin making Sam and Oliver laugh while Jerry tried to find a comeback.

A couple hours and countless drinks later, Sam had Liam call them a cab.

Sometime over the course of the night the "Rookie Table" grew to include the rookies, their "spouses" and their T.O's. There was room, but Sam stood with an arm around Andy.

"Brother, where are your keys?" Oliver asked at one point.

"At home. We took a cab this mornin'."

"Sammy! Cab's here!"

Sam let his arm drop from around Andy's neck as he stepped back and Andy jumped off the stool.

"See ya guys," Andy said as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist.

They had barely cleared the door before Jerry looked at the other senior officers and said, "How long?"

Oliver smiled. "I say she's in, in a month, max."

"I'm with Ollie," Frank piped up and was echoed by Noelle.

"Sam doesn't live with a woman," came from Marlo.

"Hate to burst your bubble Cruz, but McNally _isn't_ just any woman to Sammy."

"Yeah, well, Andy and I were together for 6 months before the academy, and the first 3 _in_, she didn't even _hint_ at wanting to live together ..." Nick offered.

"No offense, G.I. Joe, but you _did_ dump her half way through ..." Dov chimed in.

Nick looked him.

"No offense, Nick, but you're no Swarek."

Jerry looked at Traci who laughed. "I ain't blind, Barber. Besides, _she_ told me that."

"When?!"

Traci looked at Nick. "Right after Swarek was made her T.O. You were her boyfriend for how many months but you never got why the academy was important to her."

"What is the big deal about the academy?" Nick wondered aloud.

"Collins, my man, even I'm not _that_ clueless," Oliver said shaking his head.

Gail looked at him. "For a second generation, or a legacy, whatever you're more comfortable with, it's a _big_ deal ... Especially when you think you've got somethin' to prove like she did."

"Somethin' to prove?"

Traci rolled her eyes. "Did ya ever wonder why ya never met her mother? Or why she didn't take guys home to meet her dad?"

"No."

"Dude, did you even _try_?!"

"There a problem?"

Dude, if I was Andy, I wouldn't've wanted to live with your sorry ass, either, because from where I'm sittin' you didn't show much, if any, interest in your girlfriend." Chris shocked them all with his quiet remark.

Oliver smiled and tipped his beer. "Well said, rookie."

Chris blushed a little.

"Alright kids, time for this old man to go home before the wife turns into a bitch ..." Oliver said as he stood up.

"Don't you mean a witch, Sir?" Dov asked.

The senior officers at the table stared.

"No, Epstein, I don't want to insult the witches of the world by calling my wife ... my soon to be ex-wife, a witch."

A woman walking by the table said, "We appreciate that."

Gail and Traci shared a look with Noelle as she walked away.

"Thought you were lookin' for your own place?"

"I am, but 'til I find one that the girls are happy with, I'm still there ... whether Zoe and the boy toy likes it or not."

"Do _not_ envy you, buddy."

"None of us do."

"Y'know what? I tried, she didn't. The girls deserve better, so ..." he shrugged and looked at the young men and women at the table, "Rookies, congratulations. Do those of us that trained you a favor - _Don't_ embarrass us!"

The T.O's and the rookies alike laughed as they bid him goodnight.

Sam paid the driver and they got out and headed for the door. Sam closed the door and pulling Andy against him, leaned back against it.

Andy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against Sam's chest.

"Y'know Frank coulda warned us."

Sam laughed. "About?"

"The hangover that comes with evaluations. Thank God we're off tomorrow."

Sam laughed as she pushed away from him and slowly made her way to the stairs. He set the alarm before he followed her.

He found her standing in the bedroom door. He walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her. "You suddenly afraid of our bedroom, McNally?" he teased.

Andy giggled. "No."

"Then get your cute little self in there so we can go to bed and sleep some of this off."

Andy laughed as he pushed her over the threshold.

A couple weeks went by, nobody heard talk of them moving in together. The looks they were getting were starting to get to Andy. They were out on patrol when she said, "_What_ is everybody's problem?!"

Sam looked at her. "You wanna be a little more specific there, McNally?"

"They been actin' funny since the Penny a few weeks ago."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I think I know what that's about but we are _not_ talkin' about it on duty."

Andy looked at him. "Why not?"

Just then the radio came to life. Sam looked at her. "_That's_ why. Call it in."

They didn't talk the rest of the day. When they got back to the Barn they were asked about going to the Penny but refused.

Sam pulled up at the house and killed the engine. He helped her out before grabbing their bags.

He flipped Andy the keys when his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D, saw it was Oliver and ignored it, wrapping his arm and around her waist.

Andy unlocked the door and headed straight for the stairs after kicking off her shoes. Sam threw their gear in the laundry room before going upstairs. She was already in the shower when he reached the bedroom. He stripped down before going into the bathroom.

"Not fair, startin' without me, woman," he said as he stepped in the shower.

He knew something was wrong when she didn't turn and look at him.

As soon as he touched her shoulders, he felt her shaking. He turned her to face him but she stared at the bottom of the shower. "Nice try, woman, look at me," he said softly tipping her chin so she was looking at him.

Even with the water from the shower, he could tell she was crying.

"C'mere."

Andy wrapped both arms around his waist. Sam held her for a minute before pushing her away and quickly finishing their shower.

They were curled up on the couch before anymore was said. Sam could feel she was still upset. He kissed her temple and smiled.

"That night at the Penny? Seems we were the table's favorite topic after we left."

Andy twisted a little to look up at Sam.

"Overheard our favorite rookie and T.O talkin' today ..."

"And?"

Sam laughed at her impatience. "Sounds like none of our _friends_ were questioning how long it would take us to get together ..."

"Like I said, I'm pretty sure kissin' me in the Bullpen told 'em we _were_ together, Babe," Andy giggled.

Sam shrugged. "With the question about us being answered, _my_ friends questioned how long before we lived together."

Andy sat up. "What?!"

Sam pulled her back against him. "After overhearing Cruz and Collins I talked to Ollie, seems they were the only 2 at the table that said it's not gonna happen."

"Yeah, because he knows me _so_ well!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he, uh, pretty much got his ass handed to him by rookies and T.O's alike because he tried to play the 'we dated' card, even the Ice Queen handed it to him for not knowin' why the academy was a 'big deal' to you."

Hearing that made Andy laugh.

"I guess Diaz _really_ gave it to him though."

"_Chris_?"

Sam laughed.

"That leaves Marlo ..."

Sam growled.

"So she _did_ say somethin' ..."

"Do we _have_ to talk about her?" he growled.

Andy laughed as she said, "Yeah, we do. Sam, I don't care ..."

"Then _why_ ..."

"Because she obviously thinks she knows you ..."

Sam growled again before he said, "I think Ollie said her exact words were: 'Sam doesn't live with a woman'."

Andy gave a half-assed shrug. "Ok."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Andy turned over so she was looking at Sam. "It means, I don't care what she says. What was the table's reaction?"

Sam laughed softly. "You weren't just any woman."

Andy laughed. "Good to know."

Sam leaned over and kissed her. "Just so know, whenever you want to, I'm ok with it. If that's tomorrow or 6 months from now, it doesn't matter. We both know you practically live here as it is, and that's not gonna change, but that's somethin' _you_ have to be comfortable with, ready for. Just 'cause my friends think it's gonna happen right away doesn't mean it has to. I'm just happy you're here. Oh, just so we're clear, whether you live here yet or not, this _is_ your home."

Andy smiled. "The only guy I ever lived with was my dad, by the time I was old enough, I couldn't wait to get out. I love him, but ...

No offense to Nick, but the academy wasn't the _only_ thing he was clueless about. Livin' together's a commitment. For a girl with trust issues to trust that a guy with commitment issues isn't just playin' house ... it wasn't a gamble I was willin' to take.

Then I met you. Talk about takin' a gamble. Trustin' a guy who could disappear in a heartbeat _with_ my heart."

Sam was rubbing patterns on her back. "Does this feel like I'm goin' anywhere?"

Andy smiled. "No. And that's why it's not a gamble anymore. Even if we've only been together a couple of months, I love you enough to trust you enough ..."

Anything else she would have said was cut off when Sam kissed her.

He was smiling when he finally broke the kiss.

It wasn't until Sam whispered 'I love you too,' that Andy realized _she'd_ said it.

She couldn't stop the smile if her life had depended on it as she finished, "to be here, to call _this_ home ... with you."

"That _better_ mean you're movin' in ..."

Andy grinned. "If you're sure you want a roommate ..."

"Roommate my ass," Sam growled before he kissed her again.

The next day Andy filed a change of address form. They waited until the weekend to pack her apartment up, not that she was taking much. Most of her stuff went to the Salvation Army, Goodwill or Value Village. A lot of the stuff from Sam's followed over the course of a few weekends as true to his word, Sam swapped out _his_ stuff and replaced it with things they bought together.

Andy collapsed on the couch after the delivery guys left. "You _do_ know you didn't have to get rid of _every_ piece of furniture in the house, right?"

Sam laughed as he carried the pizza and beer into the living room. "Did I know that? Yes. Did I _want_ to get rid of everything? To make this _our_ home not just mine? Again, yes."

"It _was_ our home ..."

Sam picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. "Most women would jump at the chance to redecorate their boyfriend's place, McNally."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was it Oliver said?"

Sam laughed as he kissed her. "You definitely aren't."

Six weeks after she was cut loose, the transformation from _his_ place to _their_ place was complete.

They hadn't told anyone about the change in their living arrangements until one night at the Penny when Sam asked if she was ready to go home Dov asked where home was.

"Epstein, we only have one."

All eyes turned to look at them.

"Sammy? Buddy?"

Sam and Andy shared a smile. "Might as well tell 'em, Babe ..."

"Tell 'em hell, they're cops, hopefully _smart_ ones, let 'em figure it out."

Andy giggled and slid off the barstool. "Night guys."

They were at the bar settling their tab when Jerry yelled, "It's about time, Sammy!"

Laughing, they walked back over to the table and Sam clapped Jerry on the shoulders. "Buddy, just because _you_ didn't know she was there til now, doesn't mean she wasn't."

Everybody stared at them.

"For the record, I filed the papers 2 weeks after I was cut loose ..."

The table erupted in cheers. With that news they had to stay for another drink to celebrate.

When they finally got outta the Penny, it was with 2 coffees to go. Sam popped the tailgate and they sat down. Sam leaned against the frame and Andy leaned against Sam. They drank their coffees and laughed at their friends reactions to the news of their living arrangements.

"I'm almost afraid to see their reaction when we tell 'em ..."

"Tell 'em what?"

Sam couldn't finish his thought, they hadn't been together _that_ long, he wasn't gonna freak her out, so he said, "That you redecorated the house." His face was a blank mask, but she saw the laughter in his eyes.

"Uh, no, _you_ redecorated the house ..."

Sam laughed. "That's because it's not just _my_ house anymore, it's _our_ house ... or have you forgotten?"

Andy laughed. "No."

"Good, then let's go _home_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

* * *

2 months after Andy was cut loose they were walking out of Parade with Oliver. He was trying to talk Sam into a weekend away. "Come on, Sammy, would give you guys a chance to get to know Celery."

"Sorry brother, but takin' McNally to St. Cats to meet Sarah this weekend."

Marlo was at the coffee station when they walked in. She was _stunned_ to hear Sam say he was taking the rookie to meet his family, he'd never even _asked_ if she wanted to meet them.

"Sammy, brother," Oliver clapped Sam on the back, "_That_ is the _only_ reason I am gonna take a rain check. You 'n the wife havin' downtime with the family."

Hearing Oliver refer to Andy as Sam's wife when they'd only been together a couple of months, Marlo almost dropped her cup.

"But, I _do_ expect us to do a weekend soon."

"Yeah, uh huh. Another weekend, I'll talk to Andy."

"Talk to me about what?" Andy said rejoining them.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist. "Where'd you disappear to?"

Andy laughed. "Forgot my phone, had to go back to the locker room and get it."

"Afraid to miss a call from the boyfriend, McNally?" Sam teased.

"Nah, he doesn't call me or text me, doesn't hold my hand ..."

Oliver burst out laughing when Sam put enough pressure on her waist to make her squeal.

"McNally, look at the arm around your waist ..."

Andy grinned and Oliver shook his head. "I'll see you two out there."

Andy got them coffees and they headed out. They were in the cruiser before anything else was said.

"What's going on?"

"He wants us to go away with him 'n Celery for the weekend."

"I'm _still_ tryin' to figure out who names their kid Celery."

"Witches and warlocks, apparently."

"Is that what you said you needed to talk to me about? 'Cause if you wanna go ..."

"Nope, not this weekend, we got other plans."

"We do?"

Sam leaned over the computer and kissed her. "Yep. Told him we'd talk about goin' another weekend."

"Where are we goin' _this_ weekend?"

Sam smiled as the radio came to life. "Guess you find out at home."

"You're cruel," Andy mumbled making Sam laugh.

End of shift too many asked if they were going to the Penny to get out of it.

They walked into the Penny and Sam waved at Liam as they headed for the rookie table.

When Oliver and Jerry saw Sam they headed over to join them.

Sam saw them coming over and winked at Andy as he said, "Just in time to buy the rookies a round."

"Wait, what?" Jerry said as he wrapped an arm around Traci.

"You heard me, buddy, next round's on you."

"But Sammy ..."

Oliver laughed until Sam said, "Round after that is on _you_!"

Oliver gasped and the rookies laughed.

"I get why pretty boy here has to buy a round, he's dating a pretty rookie, but why do _I_ have to buy a round?"

"Seriously, brother? It's the _least_ you can do, you join them _after_ I get here, keep it up I'm gonna think you're afraid of a bunch of rookies."

"Sammy, Ollie and I _did_ come over together ..."

"_Not_ helpin' my cause here, brother," Oliver muttered.

The rookies laughed.

"You should be more afraid to stay _away_ from the rookies than of comin' to their table, buddy," Sam laughed.

Jerry shifted on his barstool. "Why aren't _you_ buyin' a round?"

Dov who had been man-crushing on him since the day he met Sam piped up, "Dude! It's Swarek, he doesn't _have_ to buy us drinks ..."

"Uh, manboy, you're crushing again," Gail offered.

"Shut up, Gail."

"Alright kids, I babysit you for 10 hours a day, Epstein, don't make me do it when they're over," Oliver commented.

Dov nodded and took a drink of his beer.

"Hey Oliver, Sam didn't tell you where we're goin' this weekend, when you guys talked this mornin', did he?"

"Uh, buddy, I would choose your words _very_ carefully unless you wanna get cleaned out next poker night," Jerry offered.

Oliver looked at the couple next to him, saw the warning in Sam's eyes and said, "Sorry, McNally, you'll have to ask Sammy."

Andy gave an exaggerated sigh. "_I did_! He won't tell me!"

Oliver and Jerry shared a smile. There was an echo as they said together, "Put the girl outta her misery and tell her!"

Sam smiled, dimples on full display. "Maybe later."

Andy rolled her eyes knowing "later" meant she'd be lucky to get it out of him before he absolutely had to tell her.

Sam laughed as he kissed her temple and whispered, "The only one I want to know is _you_."

Andy turned and looked at him. Sam just smiled.

"Anybody want a T.O?"

"We don't _need_ T.O's anymore, Andy."

"So you know everything there is to know about doin' this job, Diaz?" Frank asked as he and Noelle joined the table.

"Uh, no Sir, just enough to not need a babysitter anymore."

"Unless you're Traci," Dov piped up raising Traci's eyebrows.

"Y'know, for Leo," Dov offered making everyone laugh.

Sam clapped Jerry on the shoulder. "At least he didn't say you, buddy."

"Go to hell Sammy," Jerry said with a laugh.

"I don't know Epstein, Sammy and McNally may be the ones needin' the babysitter in a few years," Oliver offered with a grin.

Sam almost choked on his mouthful of beer and Andy looked like a deer in the headlights before jumping off her stool and running out the door.

"Gettin' ahead of yourself there, aren't ya, buddy?" Jerry asked as Sam headed after Andy.

"Like we _all_ don't know it's gonna happen?"

"You _really_ think somebody with a past as messed up as Sam's is gonna want a family?" Cruz asked walking by.

"Or Andy's," Nick said softly.

"Jealous much?" Gail remarked making everyone stare at her.

"What?! You don't find it ironic that the _only_ two people who _don't_ see a happily ever after for McSwarek are their _ex's_?" she looked at Nick. "I mean let's be real, the _only_ reason you don't see it is because your ego doesn't want to admit they found love with somebody that isn't you."

"In case you forgot," Nick said wrapping an arm around Gail's shoulders, "I left her."

"Yeah, because you're afraid to commit."

Everyone turned at the sound of Celery's voice.

"Hey darlin'," Oliver smiled.

"Excuse me?"

Celery didn't bat an eye. "Own it army boy, no relationship you've _ever_ been in has stuck because _you're_ afraid to commit."

Nick could feel Gail's stare but didn't dare look at her.

Outside, Sam found Andy on the tailgate of the truck.

"Hey."

Andy didn't even acknowledge his presence. Sam walked around the edge of the tailgate until he was standing in front of her. Leaning on the tailgate he braced his hands on either side of her hips. "Hey."

Andy gave a bit of a start, she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Sam.

She couldn't look at him, just stared at her feet.

"Baby, look at me."

When Andy shook her head Sam shoved off the truck and grabbed her legs so he could stand between them, cupping her face he brought it up so she was looking at him.

When she moved her eyes so she was looking over his shoulder, Sam shook his head and said softly, "Baby, look at me."

When Andy finally did there were tears in her eyes.

"Ah hell," Sam whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Andy wrapped her arms around his waist as she put her head against his chest. Sam kissed the back of her neck.

Sam stood there and silently held her for a few minutes before stepping back far enough not to take her head to the chin as she looked up at him.

"I'm pretty sure we need to talk, woman," he said with a smile, "but, what d'ya say we have it at home on the couch instead of the tailgate of the truck?"

Andy sighed. "Don't we need to go pay our tab?"

"Nope, we're done. After chasin' you out here they can pick up it up."

Andy let out a squeal of surprise when Sam wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up. As he slammed the tailgate shut the door to the Penny opened. Neither was paying attention, as Sam carried a giggling Andy around to the passenger side. He stopped short when he saw Traci.

"Didn't think you'd be comin' back inside so figured you might want this," she said as she held out Andy's purse.

Sam let go of Andy with one arm long enough to take Andy's purse as he said, "Do me a favor, Nash?"

"Of course."

Sam opened the truck door and set Andy inside."Tell Shaw our tab's on him."

Traci laughed and agreed before saying goodnight and going back inside.

Traci no sooner sat next to Jerry before she heard, "Where are they?"

"He took her home."

"Did they say anything?" Oliver asked.

Traci smiled. "Yeah, he said their tab was on you."

Everybody around the table laughed at the pained look on Oliver's face.

Sam waited until they were curled up on the couch with his arms around her before he gently said, "You gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"Y'know the sayin' the sins of the father? I wonder if it applies to the mother too?"

Sam wasn't 100% sure what she was talking about.

"Every little girl dreams of growin' up and havin' a family of their own, the day she walked out on me and my dad those dreams got shattered. Even as an adult, I haven't let myself think it was somethin' _I _could have because I was never sure if the guy was gonna stick around ..."

"We already talked about that ..."

Andy smiled softly. "Yeah, but we never talked about _this_." Andy turned to look at Sam, "What if I ..."

It dawned on Sam what she was so afraid of ... and Oliver's innocent crack about their needing a babysitter brought that fear to the surface.

"What d'ya think? You're the only one that's scared? Before you, a wife and kids? The park on Sunday? Wasn't somethin' I even _thought_ about. A forever kind of love was for guys like Ollie or Jerry or Frank ... not guys like me. But Baby, we're _not_ our parents, that's why I wanna take you to meet my sister."

"You want me to meet Sarah?" Andy whispered.

Sam flashed his dimples. "This weekend."

Andy's mouth fell open.

Sam chuckled. "She's lookin' forward to meetin' the rookie that laid me on my ass."

Andy swatted his chest. "Funny."

"It's about time she met the woman I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with."

Andy just stared at Sam, mouth agape.

Sam chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Nobody said we're hittin' City Hall tomorrow ... just like Ollie didn't say we need a babysitter tomorrow."

Hearing Sam suggest they get married at City Hall snapped Andy out of her shock. "City Hall? You want us to get married at _City Hall_?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he said, "It's as good a place as any."

"We are _not_ gettin' married at City Hall, Sam!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "At least you didn't say _wouldn't_ marry me."

Andy rolled her eyes and tried to get up.

Sam pulled her back against him and he kissed her temple as he said, "McNally, we been together less than 6 months I'm lucky you live with me ... is where you wanna get married somethin' you _really_ wanna talk about right now? I mean I haven't even actually _asked_ you ... _Yet_."

Andy wrapped Sam's arms around her as she smiled and said, "Since we're not gettin' married tomorrow, no."

Sam laughed as he kissed her.

Andy stretched out with her head on his chest as Sam rubbed her back.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Sam asked, "You ok?"

Andy smiled. "Here, like this, with you, yeah."

"And when Ollie teases us about gettin' married or havin' kids?"

"The gettin' married I think I can handle ..."

"You _think_?"

Andy giggled. "We're not talkin' about that, remember?"

"Yeah, ok. Answer the rest of the question."

Andy sighed.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Do somethin' for me?"

Andy looked up at him. "Anything."

Sam smiled. "Remember that you are _not_ your mother."

Andy answered Sam's with a sad smile of her own. "Thankfully. Now, forget about the MIA mom and even Oliver, tell me about this weekend! When were you gonna tell me? My God, Sam, I'm ..."

He stopped the oncoming flood of words with a kiss. "You're perfect." Andy scoffed, Sam grinned as he finished, "I was gonna give you enough time to pack but not enough to over think it and flip out."

"Yeah, because meeting your sister's _not_ a big deal ..."

Sam flashed his dimples as he said, "So I _shouldn't_ tell you I don't remember the last girlfriend Sarah met?"

"Sam!"

Sam laughed and hugged her tighter. "You have _nothin'_ to worry about. Hell, _I'm_ the one that's worried! I don't know what stories my loving sister's gonna tell you ..."

Andy perked up. "When do we leave?" She made to get up but Sam pulled her back against him.

Laughing, he asked, "I thought you were nervous?"

"I am! She could hate me or think I'm not good enough for her brother ..."

"Or absolutely adore you."

The next day at Parade, Oliver watched as they walked in. He watched as Sam nodded to the back and Andy smile as she nodded before Sam let go of her hand and walked back as she stopped to speak to the rookies.

"Hey brother," Sam said as he sat next to him.

"Listen, Sammy, if I said somethin' last night, I'm sorry."

"She's afraid she'll be like _her_ mother ..."

"Ah, Christ! I'm sorry, Sammy, I forgot ..."

Sam chuckled. "It's ok. It was a conversation we were gonna have at some point, I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"How can I make it up to her?"

"You can ignore any and all future freak outs." Andy said as she joined them. "And once we _are_ pregnant, you can bring me food ... and stop him," she looked at Sam, "from worrying."

Sam raised his eyebrows as he pulled her to stand between his legs as he wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Uh, McNally, you _do_ know I'm not a miracle worker, right?"

Andy looked confused.

Jerry caught the look and laughed as he sat on Oliver's other side. "McNally, it'll take an act of God to get Sammy to stop worrying about you."

Sam reached behind Oliver and smacked Jerry.

Andy giggled as Jerry rubbed his shoulder. "Ow!"

Oliver smirked and said, "You shoulda known it was comin', brother."

Jerry didn't get to say anything else because Frank walked in.

Friday finally rolled around. They packed their bags so they could leave straight from the barn.

Andy didn't let herself think about where they were going or what was going to happen over the weekend during their shift, but when Sam pulled into the Sally Port at the end of shift there was nowhere else for her thoughts to go.

Sam left her to change with the promise of a shower at Sarah's. 15 minutes later the girls locker room door opened and Andy emerged. Sam pushed off the wall. He flashed the dimples as he held out his hand.

"You sure you're ready for this, McNally?" Collins asked coming down the hall.

Sam barely swallowed a growl.

"It's a _big_ step meetin' the boyfriend's family."

"Guess that's why I never met _yours_," Andy said taking Sam's hand.

"Now, Sammy," Oliver said wrapping an arm around their shoulders. "Just because the Falls are our Honeymoon capital, is _no_ excuse to run off ..."

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just because that's what _you_ did, brother, doesn't mean I will!"

Andy looked at Sam, eyes wide. "He sold out to the cheesy-ness of it when he married Zoe, _hopefully_ he won't be _that_ cheesy with Celery."

Oliver stopped dead. "Who? What?"

Sam laughed as he put an arm around Oliver. "Payback, brother. She's good for you ... in more ways than one!" Sam wrapped an arm around Andy and they left, leaving Oliver staring after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

Halfway down the Q.E.W., Sam sensed a change in the woman next to him. He smiled. "You ok?"

Andy took a deep breath. "Am I allowed to flip out yet?"

Sam laughed and reached for her hand. "_Still_ wanna flip out?"

Andy laughed softly. "No."

Sam flashed his dimples. He held her hand the rest of the drive. When he pulled into a driveway the hand in his tightened its grip. They got out of the truck and Andy took a couple of steps toward the front steps before Sam grabbed her around the waist pulling her back to him. Andy wrapped both arms around his waist. Wrapping his arms around her, Sam kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you."

Andy smiled. "How'd you know I needed to hear that?"

Sam smiled. "Because I probably don't tell you as often as I should."

Andy leaned up and kissed him. "Promise you'll still feel that way if she hates me?"

Sam laughed as he kissed her before spinning her around. His hands on her hips they walked to the house.

The door opened just as they cleared the last porch step. Sam laughed at the small head that peaked around the door.

"Who're you?!"

"Callie Marie!" a woman's voice came from inside.

Sam laughed as he knelt down beside Andy. "C'mere brat."

The little girl opened the door fully and raced into Sam's open arms. "Uncle Sammy!"

Sam stood up with the little girl in his arms. "Is that how you meet someone, young lady?"

"No."

"If you'd said yes, Mommy and I woulda had a talk. Callie, I'd like you to meet Andy. Andy, this little brat is my niece, Callie."

Andy smiled at the little girl. "It's nice to meet you, Callie."

The little girl looked at her uncle. "Who she?"

Sam just shook his head and said, "Your mom and I are definitely talking about your manners, young lady."

"No need, little brother, I heard, I'm not impressed. You know better than that, young lady." She nodded toward the door, Callie shook her head and hugged Sam tighter.

Sam hugged her back and whispered, "Be in, in a minute, ok?"

Callie hugged him again before letting Sam put her down. She stayed next to him until her mother pointed at the door. With an exaggerated sigh she went inside.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he enveloped his sister in a hug. "Hey sis."

Sarah returned the hug. "Hey yourself. Was beginnin' to think you forgot where we lived, little brother."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you remember _your_ manners and introduce this pretty gal you brought home."

Sam let go of his sister and smiled as he wrapped an arm around Andy. "Gladly. Sis, I'd like you to meet Andy McNally. McNally, my sister, Sarah Swarek."

Sarah smiled. "So _this_ is the rookie that laid you on your ass?"

Andy blushed and buried her face in Sam's shoulder. Sarah laughed.

"This _was_ my rookie, she _is_ my partner."

"On duty or off, Sammy?"

Sam flashed his dimples. "Both."

Sarah flashed her own. "C'mon in you two."

Sam collapsed in a nearby chair, pulling Andy into his lap. "Gimme a few minutes?"

Sarah laughed. "Beer?"

"Thanks."

"Andy?"

"Thank you."

Sarah went inside to get their beers.

Sam kissed the side of her neck. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

Andy wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Which one? Because I'm pretty sure the little one ..."

"Has never so much as _seen_ me with a woman that wasn't her mom, never mind been introduced to a girlfriend."

Andy laid her head against his shoulder. "What about Marlo?"

"Nope. Sarah knew I was dating somebody but I never brought her home to meet my family, she never spoke to Sarah ... or Callie. I told ya, I don't remember the last girl I brought home."

"I do," Sarah said from the door. "Some clingy, ditzy chick you had no business bringin' home."

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"He dated a nurse for awhile ... what was her name?"

Sam sighed. "Monica."

"Hey, you never brought her home, I think I talked to her ... once? So how am I supposed to remember?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's the point, you're not."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Sam laughed. "No, you're not."

Sarah flashed her dimples in a grin. "You're right, I'm not."

"Can I trust you _not_ to run my girlfriend off if I go find your brat?"

"_My_ brat?! _You're_ the one she has wrapped around her finger!"

Sam kissed Andy's cheek before she got off his lap. He looked at his sister. "Be nice."

Sarah scoffed. "Like you, little brother, I'm _always_ nice!"

Sam opened the screen door as he looked back. "Sarah ..."

Sarah smiled.

Sam found Callie sittin' at the table coloring.

Sam ruffled her hair, "Hey brat," before kneeling next to her chair.

Callie giggled. "Hi Uncle Sammy," she turned to her uncle. Sam stood up and picked her up. "You 'n me need to talk, young lady," Sam said as he carried her to her room, sitting on her bed with her in his lap.

Callie looked at her uncle. "Uncle Sammy, who she?"

"_That's_ what we need to talk about, brat. You know what Uncle Sammy does, right?"

Callie nodded.

"Well, t'do Uncle Sammy's job I need a partner, that's how Andy and I met, she needed someone to teach her how t'do what we do."

"She your par'ner?"

Sam smiled. "She is. But that's not _all_ she is."

The little girl scowled in confusion making Sam laugh. He kissed the top of her head. "Y'know how you have aunts from your other family..."

"An'y gonna be my aunt?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, she is. You think you can be nice to her?"

"She nice?"

"Ya think I'd introduce _you_ to her if she wasn't?"

Callie giggled. "K."

Sam smiled as he stood up. "C'mon, let's go make sure Mommy's not tellin' Andy stories about Uncle Sammy."

Callie giggled.

Sam smiled when he heard Andy laugh as he stepped onto the porch.

"Well at least you're still here," he said as he sat next to her, Callie in his lap.

Sarah laughed as she hit him. "Just for that ... "

"What? You're gonna cook? McNally, let's go. We'll eat in town."

Andy laughed as Sarah gave her brother a dirty look.

"Don't listen to him, Andy, I _can_ cook ..."

"Just not very well."

"Sammy!"

Sam laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm kidding ... kinda." He winked at Callie making her giggle and Andy smile.

"Just for that, smart guy, _you_ can buy the pizza."

"Gladly."

Sarah looked at her daughter. "You gonna help Mommy order the pizza? We'll get extra anchovies on Uncle Sammy's half."

Sam looked at his niece and shook his head.

Sam and Andy were alone on the porch when the delivery guy showed up.

Andy was leaning against Sam, her head on his shoulder when Sarah and Callie joined them.

Sarah held her breath wondering how Callie would react to seeing Sam with his arms around Andy. To her surprise, her daughter never said a word, just crawled into her uncle's lap and put _her_ head on Andy's shoulder.

"Sammy, where's your phone?"

None of the three made to move as Sam fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Sarah took his phone and snapped a picture. They seemed content to sit there so she went inside and grabbed her camera. She took a few shots before they even bothered to look.

"What are you doin', sis?"

Sarah just nodded at the little girl in his lap and he understood. He smiled and whispered something to Andy that made her smile and look at Sarah. She took a few more pictures before setting the camera down.

"Alright young lady, you can cuddle more with Uncle Sammy and Andy _after_ you eat."

Callie looked up at her uncle. Sam nodded. "We're not goin' anywhere."

Callie got down and sat in the chair Sarah put at the table for her. Sarah laughed when Sam eyed the pizza box cautiously. "Serves you right, little brother. But since the rest of us are eatin' it too, there's no anchovies."

"Thank God," Sam mumbled as Andy reached into the box for a slice.

Sarah watched as they shared the pizza. She couldn't remember her brother _ever_ doing that with anyone else.

After they finished eating Callie looked at them. Sam laughed and said, "Not a chance kid, you're _wearin'_ more pizza than you ate!"

Andy sat up and held out her hand. "C'mon, we'll go wash up then you can sit with Uncle Sammy."

"K."

As soon as Andy and Callie were in the house, Sarah turned to Sam. "Ok little brother, _what_ did you say? _How_ did you explain Andy?"

"I told her the truth ... "

"And that is?"

"That she's my partner."

"She's more than _just_ your partner, Sammy."

"I know. So does she."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "This oughtta be good. What'd ya say?"

"Andy's just like her aunts on her dad's side."

Sarah's mouth dropped. Sam smirked at the shocked look on his sister's face. "When you called and said you got serious with somebody you weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"Just how _serious_ is serious with this girl, Sammy?"

"Serious enough for Oliver to tease us about kids."

If Sarah thought she couldn't be MORE shocked she was wrong. "How long have you been together?"

Sam smiled. "She was cut loose 2 months ago."

"_Wow_! Your rookie did a number on you if you're talkin' kids after only bein' together a couple of months. How does she feel about you goin' back under?"

"We are _not_ talkin' kids yet and _who_ said I was goin' back under?"

"Sammy, you _always_ go under."

"Not anymore."

"Don't make that girl a promise you can't keep, little brother. One day she'll call your house and you'll be gone ..."

"My house? Uh, sis, it's _her_ house too."

"You _live_ together?"

Sam laughed. "She moved in 6 weeks ago."

"I repeat, _wow_! I'm happy for you, little brother ... you deserve to be happy and it's obvious _she_ makes you happy."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, she does."

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Since when d'ya ask?"

Sarah gave him a sad smile. "Does she know?"

"Know what?"

Sam smiled and held out his hand in invitation. Callie crawled into his lap as Andy sat next to him.

Sam kissed her temple. "About the way we grew up."

Andy looked at Sarah. "Mine wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, so I get if it's not easy to talk about ... I'm ok with whatever he wants to tell me _whenever_ he wants to tell me ..."

Sarah smiled. "Little brother, you finally found one worth keepin'!"

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around Andy. Kissing her temple he looked at his sister. "Trust me, I know ... and I intend to!"

Andy blushed and buried her face in his shoulder. Sam couldn't help it, her blushes brought out his dimples. Seeing the way her brother reacted brought Sarah's out as she laughed. "You two are just too cute." She looked at her daughter. "C'mon young lady, let's get you bathed."

Callie burrowed into Sam and Andy. "No."

Sam sighed. "What d'ya say, McNally? You wanna get some practice?"

Andy rolled her eyes as she got up. Kneeling in front of Sam she looked at the little girl. "How 'bout this: You get your bath and then come sit with me and Uncle Sammy til bedtime?"

She turned and looked at her uncle. "Uncle Sammy, play?"

"I don't think so, brat."

"Pleeease?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Fine. But I haven't played in a really long time ..."

"That's 'k," she said flashing her dimples.

"You still got one here?"

Sarah smiled. "For this very reason."

Sam shook his head. "Go get your bath, brat."

After Sarah and Callie went inside Sam pulled Andy into his lap. With her head on his chest she asked. "What was that about?"

"There's a country song, it sounds like a nursery rhyme, Sarah found it when Callie was a baby. I usually sing it to her before I go under."

Andy looked at him.

"I can play the guitar, singing, well, as you've seen, for her, I do anything."

Andy smiled.

15 minutes later a fresh from the bath Callie was curled up in Andy's lap getting her hair brushed as Sam sang:

_"Kindergarten, five years old  
You and me and mother goose  
Learning lines to nursery rhymes  
That's when I fell in love with you_

_Back when it was  
One, two, buckle my shoe  
Three, four, shut the door  
Five, six, pick up sticks  
Even then my heart was yours_

_One, two, I miss you  
Three, four, I walk the floor  
Five, six, come back quick  
I don't want to miss you no more."_

Callie clapped as Sam set the guitar aside before launching herself into his arms and hugging him.

Sam laughed and kissed the top of her head.

When Callie fell asleep in Andy's lap Sam laughed as he picked her up and carried her inside.

Andy was alone on the porch steps in the dark when Sam came back out. He sat next to her without a word. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Sam knew from her voice she wasn't.

She put her head on his shoulder. "You're good with her," Andy said softly.

"Thanks."

"Do I wanna know what you said to her?"

Sam smiled. "Told her you were just the same as her aunts on the other side of the family."

Andy caught the change in his tone and raised her head.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned against the porch rail, pulling Andy with him.

"Remember I told ya Sarah was attacked?"

Andy didn't say anything, just nodded.

"After that, trusting guys wasn't somethin' Sarah did easily ... then she met Kevin. He said all the right things and after a while she let him in. They were together for 5 years when she got pregnant. The day Callie was born was the day the son of a bitch decided he didn't want kids.

The stress of their fight sent Sarah into labor. I was on shift when the hospital called, I radio'd in that there was a family emergency and Frank had me flown down using the TPS helicopter."

Andy gasped in shock.

"I was the one that was with her when Callie was born. She considered giving her up ... then they put Callie in her arms. Sarah took one look at her and said she had the only thing she wanted or needed from him in her arms.

Callie knows her grandparents and Kevin's brothers play the parts of adoring uncles but she has no idea who Kevin is. He came around once after she was born, told him if I ever saw him near my sister or my niece again, I'd have him arrested."

Andy wasn't sure what to say.

"I was around _a lot_ her first year ... to the point when she started talkin' she tried to call me 'Daddy'. I considered transferring down here to be with Sarah, but she wouldn't let me, said she needed to do it on her own."

"No wonder she has you wrapped around her finger."

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah, she does. Always thought she was the closest I'd ever get to being a dad ..."

"Why?"

"Because until a doe-eyed rookie knocked me off my feet, I never had a woman in my life I _wanted_ kids with."

Even in the dark, Andy blushed.

"For the first time in my life, I fell in love. For the first time in my life there was someone I didn't just wanna share my present with, but my future ... and my past. I know that Marlo, and probably a few others, would say it's because of _your_ past, but Baby, you coulda had a storybook childhood and I'd _still_ wanna share mine with you."

Listening to Sam talk so honestly brought tears to Andy's eyes.

"I woke up one morning and she was gone," Andy said softly.

Sam kissed her temple, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her.

"That was when he started swimmin' his way to the bottom of a bottle. I always wondered if I coulda done somethin' to make her stay."

"It had _nothin'_ t'do with you," Sam whispered.

Andy smiled. "I didn't know that then. I just knew she left me to pick up the pieces ... and to grow up wondering if any guy would love me if my own mother couldn't."

Sam kissed her temple. "I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I do."

"I know. You told me once you're always there when it matters ... and no matter what else has happened over the last 8 months, my one constant has been you ... Well, you and Oliver."

"There somethin' goin' on between you and Shaw I need to be worried about?" he teased.

"Actually yeah, there is. I didn't wanna tell you like this, but ..."

Sam looked at her, eyebrows raised, a smirk on his face, he knew she was teasing him.

They sat in the silence for a few minutes before Sam said softly, "I almost wish the old man _had_ left."

Andy knew by his voice, these weren't happy childhood memories.

"First time he locked me in the tool shed, I was 6."

"He locked you in a tool shed?!"

"Yeah. He locked me in there overnight 'cause I broke his hockey stick."

"Sam ..." Andy's voice broke.

Sam hugged her tighter and kissed her temple.

"Spent a week in it when I was 10 because I forgot to mow the lawn. By 16, I was screwin' up just so I wasn't under the same roof as that guy."

Andy was in tears listening to Sam talk about how he grew up.

"First time I met Charlie was after Sarah was attacked."

"Charlie?"

"Charlie Fitzgerald. He was in charge of her case. He was the one that showed me a man could be kind, fair ... good.

Charlie was everything our old man wasn't. He taught _me_ to be everything our old man wasn't. He was the one that told me I _wasn't_ my father's son, I could walk a different path."

Andy smiled thinking about the man Sam modeled himself after.

"After I got outta the academy, Charlie was _my_ T.O."

"Was he as much of a hard ass?" Andy teased.

"Excuse me? When was I _ever_ a hard ass?"


	8. Chapter 8

Andy laughed. "The day we met?"

"Extenuating circumstances, McNally," Sam laughed.

They were just sitting there, Sam's arms around Andy as she leaned against him when the light came on and Sarah stepped onto the porch.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Sam looked over at his sister and smiled. "Everything ok?"

Sarah smiled. "Yeah." She held out a couple of beer.

Andy made to get up. Sarah motioned for her to stay where she was comfortable.

"Did I hear your rookie call you out for bein' a hard ass, little brother?" Sarah laughed sitting on the opposite rail after handing them the beers.

"I was never a hard ass, sis."

"The other rookies would disagree, Babe," Andy laughed.

"The _other_ rookies weren't _my_ rookie, McNally."

"So you gave your girlfriend special treatment, little brother?"

Andy laughed. Sarah looked at her, confused.

"Our first shift together, as we got into the cruiser I was told he _would not_ be holdin' my hand."

"You didn't need me to," Sam reasoned.

Sarah looked at them and asked, "So exactly how long before you _were_ holding her hand, Sammy?"

Sam flashed his sister a grin. "I can't tell ya that, sis."

"Wait a minute, you said you've only been together 2 months ..."

"No, I said she was _cut loose_ 2 months ago, I didn't say we got together 2 months ago."

"Are you tellin' me you were together _before_ ..."

"I'm not tellin' you anything," Sam said with a grin.

Sarah laughed. "How long _have_ you 2 been together, Sammy?"

"5."

Sarah shook her head. "So much for not holdin' your rookie's hand, little brother."

Sam just grinned at his sister.

"Ok, you 2, I'm off to bed," Sarah pushed herself off the rail. "I'll see ya in the a.m."

"Night, Sarah."

"Sleep well, sis."

Once they were alone, Sam said, "Where were we?"

"You don't ..."

"I'm not tellin' you because I _have_ to, baby, I'm tellin' you because I _want_ you to know."

Andy curled into him as they sat there and talked. When he felt her falling asleep he kissed her cheek and said, "Alright Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed."

They crawled into bed and fell asleep with her head on his chest, arms around each other.

The next morning Sam woke to a small knock on the door. He smiled knowing it was Callie. He watched as the door opened and she stuck her head in. Sam motioned for her to be quiet as she came in. She usually woke up early when he was there for a visit and crawled in bed with him for a couple of hours.

Andy woke to the sound of Callie's voice. "Uncle Sammy go 'way again?"

Sam sighed and kissed her forehead. "No, I'm not goin' away again."

"Good. Don't like you go 'way."

Sam hugged her. "Neither do I, brat. Can you go tell mommy that Uncle Sammy and Aunt Andy will be down soon and that I'll cook breakfast?"

"K." She climbed out of the bed and raced for the door.

The moment Callie was gone Sam turned to the woman next to him and gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "Mornin'."

Andy kissed him. "Mornin'."

"You wanna shower before or after breakfast?"

"You just promised your niece we'd be down so you could cook her breakfast."

Sam cursed making Andy laugh.

They got out of bed and went downstairs.

They exchanged good mornings with Sarah while Sam fixed their coffees.

Andy watched while Sam sat Callie on the counter so she could "help".

After breakfast Sarah offered to clean up so they could go get dressed.

Sam nodded at Callie and Sarah smiled as she nodded.

Sam locked their bedroom door, just in case.

Wrapping his arms around her, Sam pulled Andy against him. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Great."

When Sam looked at her, Andy smiled and kissed him. "You were here."

They undressed and had their shower. After they got dressed Sam unlocked the door. They were sitting on the bed, Sam brushing her hair when the door opened and Callie stuck her head in.

"Hey brat."

"Mommy wants know you wanna do today?"

"Tell Mommy we're just gonna sit on the porch and visit."

"K."

They spent the rest of the weekend talking and laughing as Andy got to know Sam's family.

They walked into Parade Monday morning to Oliver grabbing their left hands.

Both Sam and Andy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jerry asked joining them.

"Just makin' sure the lovebirds aren't sportin' some new jewelry, buddy."

Jerry stared open mouthed. "Sammy, buddy ..."

"No, we _didn't_ ..."

"What didn't you do, Sammy?"

"Run off and get married on us," Oliver answered.

"He damn well better not. McNally deserves better."

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arm around Andy and pulled her against him as Frank walked in.

They listened as Frank gave out assignments and pairings. Chris had the pleasure of being paired with army boy.

They brought a guy in on suspicion of money laundering.

Sam and Andy shared a look when they got called back to the barn.

Once at the barn Sam disappeared.

"Andy, he's with Frank."

"What? Why?"

"Boyd's here."

"Oh God! No! He ..."

"He has a job t'do, Andy, let the man do it," Nick said walking out of the guys locker room.

"Go to hell, Nick," Andy said as she walked toward the Bullpen.

Sam saw her as soon as she entered and turned back to Frank. "Not doin' it, Frank."

"Sammy, c'mon man, I _need_ you," Boyd pleaded.

Sam turned and looked at his former handler. "I told you I was done. Find somebody else. I'm out."

Boyd saw Andy in the Bullpen below. "You're not seriously walkin' away for her?"

"My reasons are none of your business."

Sam left Frank's office in search of a brunette.

Boyd looked at Frank. "Did that just happen?"

Frank laughed. "It did."

"Well hell, now what'm I supposed t'do?"

"Find somebody else."

Sam found her in the locker room sitting on the floor. Sitting next to her Sam wrapped both arms around her. "Whatever you're thinkin', don't. I don't even know what the job is, I just know I'm not the one doin' it."

"You didn't even hear him out?"

"Tryin' to get rid of me, woman?"

"You know I'm not, but I don't need to give Boyd _more_ reason to hate me."

"It's not Boyd's call. C'mon, there's a briefing in the Parade Room I'm guessin' we're to sit in on."

Sam had his hand on Andy's back when they walked into the room. Boyd shook his head when he saw them.

"Ok, listen up people. Diaz and Collins unknowingly brought in a player in a Guns and Gangs op. The op is still in play because the big fish have never laid eyes on the guy we've got in the tank. Swarek has declined to be involved so we need someone else that shares his description."

"Sam, there's no reason for you _not_ to do it," Andy whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"We need to move on this yesterday, kids." Boyd said

"What d'ya know, Boyd?"

Boyd looked at him. "You in?"

Sam looked at Andy who nodded. "Tell me what you know and I'll think about it."

"Gabe Lessing, here from Montreal to do a deal. Not sure what the hell he's doin' here early."

"We picked him up for harassing his ex," Chris piped up.

"I thought he was brought in under suspicion of money laundering?"

"Yes Sir, but we got called to the house for harassment." Nick offered.

"That's because you run your ops in the dark, Boyd."

Boyd shot Sam a dirty look but continued.

When Boyd was finished, Sam and Andy shared a look before he said, "I'm in,"

"Alright, let's get this done!"

Sam made the call and set up a meeting for that night at the Mermaid Lounge.

They were in Jerry's office going over details.

"We can't risk a wire," Jerry said.

"They'll find it." Sam shot the idea down.

"I don't want Sammy goin' in there alone. He needs backup."

"They're only expecting one guy right? Gabe."

Boyd and Jerry shared a look when Andy offered, "What about Edie? I mean Gabe said he was here to see his girlfriend, so maybe he brings her with him to the buy."

When Boyd questioned finding someone Andy volunteered. Both Boyd and Jerry shot her down claiming inexperience.

"What do I have t'do? Be his girlfriend? I think I can be my boyfriend's girlfriend. Unless you guys got a _better_ idea ..."

Both Boyd and Jerry looked at Sam doubtful until Sam piped up, "She's in or I'm out."

Boyd gave him a dirty look before relenting. "You're doin' it."

He roughly brushed passed her. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Actually, no, I won't," she looked at Sam, "I've got him."

Sam smiled.

They left Jerry's office and headed for the lockers to change.

They were on their way to the club when Sam said, "Ya ok?"

"Mmhmm."

They pulled up to the Mermaid Lounge and Sam killed the borrowed SUV's engine and turning to Andy said, "I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"That you're scared, that you don't think you can do it, whatever it is, c'mon, get it out. Now."

Andy looked around before looking at Sam. "I'm not scared to go _in_ there because you'll be there,"

"But?"

"But I'm scared of _what's_ in there."

Sam smiled. "That's what makes it fun."

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

It didn't take long once inside to figure out that things were _not_ going according to plan.

When it looked like the deal was going to crash and burn Andy offered a solution that would see her taken to the drugs. It was shot down in favor of 'Gabe' going instead.

Sam left her with a kiss.

They hadn't been gone long before Andy realized Sam was in trouble. Turning her back on the gun she ran out of the building screaming that they needed to get to Sam.

When it came over the radio that shots were fired and that there was a victim DOS all the blood drained from Andy's face. All she could think was _please don't let it be him._

She got out of the SUV and walked on shaky legs to see Boyd lift the police issued emergency wrap up to I.D the body. Her knees went weak with relief when she saw it _wasn't_ Sam.

He was there to catch her before her legs went out from under her. The sudden feel of his arms around her brought tears of relief. She turned in his arms and cupped his face as she whispered, "You're ok."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, baby, I'm ok ... are you?"

Andy kissed him and whispered, "I'm fine."

Soon as he heard 'fine' Sam knew she _wasn't_.

"Talk to me, woman. If he hurt you ..."

Andy shook her head.

"Sammy, if you've been checked out we need your statement, man."

Andy looked at Sam with fear filled eyes, he shook his head.

"McNally, why don't you let somebody take you back to the station while Sammy gives his statement."

Sam's arms tightened. "Not a chance."

It was almost 4:30 before they finally got home. Andy fell asleep in the truck on the way home. Sam carried her into the house.

A few weeks after the Landry deal Sam got called into Frank's office. As soon as he saw Boyd all he said was, "No," before turning in the door and walking out.

Sam found her at the coffee station. Andy knew the moment she saw him something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Boyd was in Frank's office."

"He wants you to go under," she whispered.

"Probably."

"You don't know?"

"Soon as I saw Boyd I left. C'mon, we gotta get to Parade."

Sam was a little surprised to see Boyd still hanging around.

"Sammy, we need to talk."

"About?"

Boyd looked at Andy. "Alone."

"You wanna talk to me about somethin' that's gonna affect her _without_ her?! No dice, man. You wanna talk we'll talk ... but she's part of it."

Boyd gave Andy a dirty look before relenting. "Never thought you'd let a skirt make your decisions for ya, Sammy."

Sam raised his eyebrows in shock at the man's guts to say it _in front_ of Andy, then laughed when Andy said, "We need to get your eyes checked Boyd."

"Why's that _rookie_?"

"Because you can't tell the difference between a uniform and a skirt."

Other uniforms hearing Andy's comment couldn't help but laugh. Boyd glared at them.

Sam smirked and looked at the detective. "Anything _else_ you'd like to say about my partner's wardrobe? Which, by the way, is TPS issued."

Boyd walked to the D's office.

"What?"

Boyd waited until the door was closed. He looked at Andy. "Can you keep your mouth shut?"

"Boyd! Quit insultin' my partner and say whatever it is you think I _need_ to hear so you can get your ass outta here and we can do our job."

Boyd scowled before filling them in on the reason he was there.

"How long?"

"Since when has _that_ ever made a difference?"

"Since I promised a 3 year old little girl I _wasn't_ goin' away anymore."

"You know how these things work. Could be weeks, could be months, maybe longer."

Andy could see Sam weighing his deSire to do his job against keeping his promise to Callie.

"We'll make sure she understands if you wanna go," Andy said softly.

"If I wanna go? Did you _miss_ the part where I said you're part of this?"

He looked at Boyd. "Either we _both_ go or you find somebody else."

"Does that mean you're in?"

"It _means_ we talk about it and let you know. Now, unless you got more to tell us, we got a 10 hour shift to put in."

Sam motioned for Andy to go ahead of him.

They waited to discuss it until they were in the car.

As soon as they pulled out of the lot Andy said, "If you wanna do this ..."

"If _I _wanna do this?"

"Sam, you _know_ this isn't about me. Boyd wants you ..."

"You don't wanna do it, _we_ don't do it."

Andy smiled. "Sam, you _know_ I'll go with you ..."

Sam sighed. "What'm I gonna tell Callie?"

"Maybe we'll get home before she needs to know ..."

"You sure you wanna do this? This isn't exactly Edie ..."

Andy laughed. "Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

Andy could tell something was bothering him. "What?"

Sam sighed. There were times being able to read each other like a book was a good thing, times like this, not so much. "As much as I want you with me, the idea of puttin' you in arms reach of danger is _not_ somethin' I'm lookin' forward to."

Andy looked at him. "Sam, danger and risk are part of the job."

"I know, but on shift you have this," he tugged on his vest. "Under, you got nothin'."

Andy reached for his hand. "Not true ... I'll have you."

Sam smiled.

After shift they went to speak to Frank. Three weeks later they disappeared without so much as a 'goodbye'.

Two weeks into their new lives as J.D and Candace the mark showed up at their loft.

A week later Andy was waiting for Sam to come home. She tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail. They were in _constant_ contact. As the hours ticked by without so much as a call or text all day she began to freak out. Saying that their mark had a history of violence was an understatement, their files were _filled_ with victims he'd tortured.

Six hours after he should have been home Andy couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her cell and keys she left the loft. Catching a bus she made her way to the division. Everyone was surprised to see her. Seeing her alone and the wild look in her eye they knew something had happened.

"Hey! What're you doin' here?" Traci asked.

"Sam didn't come home tonight."

"Did you guys ..."

"No, we didn't fight. Not even for show. He left this mornin' everything was normal. Said he'd call me later ..."

"Did he?"

"No."

"McNally, what're you doin' here?" Frank asked.

"Sam's missing, Sir."

"What? What d'you mean _missing_?"

"I mean I haven't heard from him all day and he didn't come home ... to the cover apar ..." she faded off.

That was all Frank needed to hear to know something had gone sideways. He ordered everyone into the Parade room.

"Have you called Boyd?"

Andy shook her head. She hadn't even _thought_ about him. Pulling her phone out she made the call.

Boyd listened to her then laughed. "How d'you know he's missing? Maybe he went out with the guys?"

"Because he hasn't checked in once today, asshole!" Andy's temper got the better of her.

"Watch your tone, _rookie_."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I _know_ my partner and _this_ isn't like him. I called because you're _our_ handler but if you wanna sit on your ass, that's fine, I can find him _without_ you," Andy disconnected the call and joined the others.

It seemed like hours but the briefing only lasted minutes. Frank ordered her to stay out of it. She defied him and changed into uniform.

They got a possible lead and everybody that was available loaded up and headed out. The lead took them to an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of the city.

When Andy got out of the cruiser Oliver shocked her by saying, "You're not coming."

"Like hell I'm not."

"Andy, we don't know what we'll find ..."

"I'm going."

Oliver cursed and got on the radio to organize the next step.

The outbuildings were cleared by other units leaving the house to Chris, Dov, Noelle, Traci, Oliver ... and Andy.

They cleared the upper levels of the house and were working their way downstairs when they heard the first scream. Andy took off at a run.

Oliver and Chris entered from different doors at the same time. The only thing that registered was Sam on the floor, being choked. His body had taken a beating and from the way his clothes were clinging to his body it looked like he had been subjected to water boarding.

When they pulled the guy off Sam, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

They tried to keep Andy out but she broke through the barrier and ran to Sam.

Oliver radio'd for a bus.

"Sam! Babe, can you hear me?"

His only response was a groan of pain.

Andy couldn't fight the tears anymore. She was sitting on the floor, his head in her lap when the paramedics arrived with the stretcher. By the time they loaded him into the ambulance he was out cold.

At the hospital, they were told he had a broken wrist and his knee was pretty banged up but the doctors were more concerned about his lungs. The good thing was despite the blood at his temple there were no signs of head injury. At least for the night he was on a ventilator and would be re-evaluated in the morning.

Most of the division converged on the hospital when Sam was brought in but left once they heard the update. All that remained in the waiting room were Jerry and Traci, Oliver, Frank and Noelle.

Andy was given permission to stay with Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, if you're gonna leave a negative comment about Marlo/Nick, don't, I'm not interested in bein' somebody's bitching outlet.**

The next morning Andy woke to the doctor examining Sam. They had sedated him because of the ventilator.

"Good morning, Officer," the doctor said softly.

"How is he?" Andy's voice was thick with sleep and the emotion of what had happened.

"His lungs sound good, we'll remove the ventilator and ease off the sedative, he should wake up later today. We'll keep him another night for observation, but if everything's ok, we'll release him tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Andy went out to find their friends still there. Sometime Celery had shown up to support Oliver. They were on their feet as soon as they saw her.

"McNally, how is he?" Frank asked.

Andy filled them in and told them to go home and get some sleep, she would call when they got home tomorrow.

Walking back into his room Andy looked at Sam and thought of Sarah and Callie. She knew she had to call. She waited until it wasn't so early that the call alone would scare them.

"Andy? Hey! Everything ok?"

Andy closed her eyes at the cheerful note to Sarah's voice. "Is Callie within ear shot?"

Sarah stopped what she was doing. "No ... what happened? Is he alright?"

Sarah listened as Andy told her the events of the last few weeks. When Andy was finished all she said was, "Is he ok?"

"They removed the ventilator and he should wake up later today. They'll keep him tonight for observation but he should go home tomorrow."

"Ok."

"He's probably gonna want to see you guys this weekend."

Sarah smiled. "We'll be here."

They hung up and Andy walked back over to the bed. Laying her head down she was out within minutes.

Sam woke up a little disoriented. The pain when he tried to take too deep a breath caused a grunt of pain that had Andy's eyes flying open. She sighed in relief when she saw he was awake.

"Hey."

Sam tried to swallow and grimaced at the rawness of his throat. "Hey," his voice was barely audible.

Andy got up and got him some water.

After a few sips Sam found his voice. "How long?"

"Since last night."

"Are you ok?"

Andy smiled. He was the one in a hospital bed but typical Sam, he was worried about her.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed."

Sam gave her a look she knew well. Laughing softly she kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Sam tugged on her hand with his good one.

Andy curled up next to him and Sam wrapped both arms around her.

"How's the pain?"

When Sam would have brushed it off, Andy's soft, "Don't," stopped him. He kissed her forehead. "It could be worse."

"Don't remind me."

"Wanna fill the blanks in for me?"

"When you didn't come home last night I went to the Division. We found you at an old farmhouse."

"What do you mean _we_, woman?"

Andy knew Sam wasn't gonna like it when she said, "I was there. I rode in the ambulance with you."

It was more than a little fuzzy, Sam had thought Andy was a dream.

"You shouldn't have been anywhere near there."

"So _you_ woulda stayed away if it was me?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Exactly."

"How long before I get outta here?"

"Tomorrow."

"You gonna go home and get some sleep?"

"When you do."

"McNally ..."

"Not gettin' rid of me, Swarek, so save your breath."

Sam growled lightly and coughed because of his throat. Andy got up and got him a drink just as the doctor came in.

"Officer Swarek, it's nice to see you awake ... how are you feeling?"

"Never better," Sam said dryly making the doctor chuckle lightly.

Sam was released the next day. Andy called Oliver after they got home to let him know, he promised to get the word out.

They were curled up on the couch when Sam asked if Andy had called Sarah.

"Yesterday morning while they were removing the ventilator."

"Ok. We should probably go down this weekend."

Andy smiled. "Told her you'd probably wanna go."

A knock at the door ended the conversation. Andy was laughing when she finally got Sam to let her go long enough to answer the door. She wasn't surprised to see Oliver and Celery.

Sam pulled Andy into his lap as Oliver and Celery sat down.

Oliver laughed. "Either you don't know or ..."

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy as he said, "I know, I wasn't happy but I was reminded I woulda done the same thing, so ..."

Oliver smiled. "How ya feelin', brother?"

Sam didn't look at Andy as he said, "Like I was hit with a ball-peen hammer."

Neither Sam or Oliver were surprised when Andy excused herself and ran from the room.

"Um, maybe we should go? Give them some time ..." Celery offered.

Oliver smiled at her. "Sounds good darlin'." He looked at Sam. "When you're better ..."

"We'll get together for dinner, brother, I promise."

"Good, now go take care of your girl. We can let ourselves out."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Sam found her curled up on their bed. He laid down behind her. "I'm sorry."

"I saw the hammer but I ..." the tears choked off anything else she would've said.

Sam pulled her back against him. Andy rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his chest and the floodgates opened.

"Shh. I'm right here."

Andy cried herself to sleep and Sam just held her. When his cell rang he answered it as quickly as possible so it didn't wake her.

"What?"

"Sammy, glad you're ok, man."

"You're glad I'm ok? You almost got me killed you son of a bitch! What were you thinkin' givin' me somethin' that was seized and in evidence? Or _were_ you thinkin'?! I told you once I was done you didn't seem to get it. But I'm done."

"What're you gonna do?"

Sam smiled thinking about the woman sleeping in his arms. "Somethin' I've never done before."

"And that is?"

"You let me worry about the rest of my life," and he disconnected the call just as Andy started to wake up.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"You ok?"

Sam couldn't help the laugh, no matter how much it hurt. "Are you?"

"Worried about you. Scared I'm gonna wake up and you _won't_ be here ..."

Sam squeezed her. "Does that feel like I'm goin' anywhere? You're gonna feel my arms around you for the next 40 or 50 years, Baby ... minus the plaster of course."

"Promise?"

"Say the word and we'll go shopping for a ring ..."

Andy pushed herself into a sitting position. "Oh! My God! Sam you didn't ..."

"Formally ask, no. But Baby, this _is_ what I want for the rest of our lives. You, me, a couple of kids."

Andy just stared at him. "Sam ..."

Sam leaned up and caressed her cheek. "I'm not askin' because of what happened. I've known for awhile you are the only one I wanna share my life with. I love you, Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

There were tears in Andy's eyes. She couldn't get the words out so she simply nodded and kissed him.

Sam had mandatory leave to give his body time to recover and Andy was given the time to take care of him. Their first shift back would be Monday. They made plans to spend the weekend with Sarah and Callie.

The day before they left for St. Catharines Sam took Andy shopping. She stood speechless in front of the jewelers.

"Change your mind, McNally?" he teased as he put his hand on her back and opened the door.

Inside Andy was more than a little overwhelmed. Shopping for an engagement ring wasn't something she ever thought she'd do.

She wasn't really much of a jewelry person. Big and flashy definitely weren't her style.

She felt Sam's arm around her. "See anything ya like?"

"To look at or wear?"

"You're gonna be wearin' it the rest of our lives, Baby, so you better like to wear it not just look at it."

Andy giggled. When it seemed like they had looked at every ring in the case and none of them being right one caught Sam's attention. It was an emerald cut diamond with channel set diamonds in a platinum band.

"Andy," Sam said as he pointed to it.

"Sam," she whispered, "it's perfect."

Total weight was around ¾ of a carat, with the center stone being ½ but Andy loved it. They got bands to match.

Back at the house they were curled up on the couch when Sam grabbed the box off the table and took the ring out. Looking at it a minute before asking, "Do I need to get down on one knee or ask again before I put this on your finger?"

"Nope, but I think I need to say yes."

Sam slid the ring on her finger and kissed it before whispering against her lips, "You already did."

They didn't tell anyone about their engagement, they wanted to see how long it would take people to notice.

Sam let Andy drive to St. Catharines. Because of traffic cruise control wasn't an option and his leg wasn't healed enough. Not to mention he'd be driving with one hand because of the plaster that wouldn't come off for at least 6 weeks.

As soon as Andy pulled in the driveway the door opened. As soon as she saw the truck Callie raced down the porch steps. Sam got out and bent down to scoop her up. She noticed he only used his right arm. She looked at him. "Uncle Sammy 'k?"

Sam kissed her forehead. "Yeah, brat, I'm ok."

Sarah was waiting on the porch. "Little brother, I assume you're still on pain meds and can't have a beer?"

Sam smiled. "I'll take a water, thanks."

"Andy?"

"Make it 2, thanks," Andy said as she took Callie from Sam and carried her up to the porch.  
Sam collapsed onto the loveseat and Sarah quickly moved the table so he could put his foot on it. He smiled at his sister. "Thanks."

Andy had set Callie down after they got on the porch and she climbed up next to Sam. "Uncle Sammy _not_ 'k!"

Sam hugged her as he lifted her onto his lap. "Yeah, brat, I am."

Callie looked at him. "What happen?"

"I got hurt doin' my job."

"How?"

Andy's reaction had been hard enough, there was _no way_ he was gonna tell a 3 year old ... or his sister.

"All you need to know is I'm gonna be ok."

Callie looked up at Andy. She smiled and nodded.

Sam held out his hand. Andy sat next to him. Andy put her left hand on his good leg.

Callie picked her hand up. "Pretty."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, she is, brat."

"Not An'y. Ring."

Sam laughed. "You think so?"

Callie gave one firm nod as she said, "An'y pretty too," making both Sam and Andy laugh.

Andy kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You marry Uncle Sammy now?"

Sarah gasped as she came back out with their water. "Callie Marie!"

Sam and Andy laughed. "It's ok, Sarah."

Sarah was about to say something when she caught Callie playing with Andy's hand. "Oh! My God! Did you ..."

Sam laughed and moved Callie's hand so Sarah could see the ring.

"Oh! My God! Congratulations!"

Andy stood up and Sarah hugged her before leaning down to hug Sam.

"When?"

"Haven't set a date yet."

"When did you buy the ring? Propose?"

"Bought the ring yesterday. Proposed ..."

"After I brought him home from the hospital."

"Why you in ho'pital?"

"Because that's where they put Uncle Sammy's cast on."

"You asked her to marry you doped up on pain killers?" Sarah laughed.

"Nope. Knew exactly _what_ I was askin' and _who_ I was askin'."

Sarah shook her head.

"The question's been a _long_ time comin', sis."

"Hey, I'm not ... I'm happy for you," she smiled.

Sam smiled.

Callie "waited" on him all weekend, bringing him water, his pain pills, making sure he rested so he could get better faster.

They walked into Parade on Monday to cheers.

"Thank you, thank you. It's nice to know you missed me."

"Not likely," hung in the room like a thick fog but was ignored.

"You weren't gone _that_ long Sammy!"

Sam laughed as he said, "Seriously, thank you to everyone that helped, was there for Andy."

Frank handed out assignments and pairings. Nobody was surprised to hear, "Swarek, you're on desk until the doctor clears you for full duty. McNally, you're on babysittin' duty."

That made everyone laugh.

Frank dismissed them with "Serve. Protect and drinks at the Penny to celebrate Sammy's safe return."

End of shift Sam couldn't wait to get out of the barn. He was waiting when Andy stepped out of the locker room.

Andy took one look at him. "You sure you're up to this?"

"One drink, I promise, then we'll go home."

Andy wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked out to the truck.

They were sitting around the table at the Penny, all their friends gathered round. Sam put his arm around her neck and without even thinking, Andy reached up and put her hand on it. They didn't understand why everybody was suddenly staring at them.

"What?"

"Is that what I _think_ it is?!" Traci asked when she found her voice.

"What?" This time the question came from Andy.

Traci reached over and grabbed her hand. Putting it front of Andy's face she said, "_That_!"

Andy and Sam shared a smile.

"I, uh, I asked her to marry me," Sam said with a full dimple smile.

The table erupted in cheers.

"Sammy, buddy, we didn't even know you were shoppin' for a ring ..." Jerry commented, still in shock.

"I wasn't. We went and picked it out last Thursday."

"When did you ..."

"The day after I got outta the hospital."

"You said yes _without_ a ring, McNally?" Gail asked.

Andy laughed. "Yes, Gail."

"Remember what I said, brother. No runnin' off." Oliver commented.

"Sammy, that includes a sudden trip to City Hall." Frank teased.

Sam kissed Andy's temple and laughed. "I was told a _long_ time ago City Hall _wasn't_ an option."

"Rock 'n Roll, McNally!" Dov said softly raising Sam's eyebrows.

"Sorry sir, but I wanna see her walk down an aisle."

"We all do," Traci smiled

Sam and Andy both shook their heads but smiled.

"Not _only_ are we celebrating Sammy's safe return, but the McSwarek engagement. This calls for another round," Oliver offered.

Andy was quick to decline. "Sorry, Oliver, you're gonna have to celebrate _that_ another night ... after he's healed, we've already stayed longer ..."

"What's wrong, McNally? Afraid Sammy'll turn into a prince if you stay out too late now that he's put a ring on it?" Jerry teased. He was 'rewarded' with a smack upside the head by Oliver.

"You know Sammy needs to heal."

Jerry sheepishly looked at Sam and Andy and mumbled, "Sorry."

Sam looked at Oliver. "_Why_ are we friends with pretty boy again?"

Andy shook her head and laughed before slipping off her barstool. "Sorry guys, I know you've missed throwin' insults back 'n forth but he's still recovering."

"Better be careful Sammy. Girl's only had a ring on it a few days and she's layin' down the law already."

Sam laughed. "Your influence, no doubt."

Noelle smiled at him. "I'm touched you'd give _me_ the credit."

Sam shook his head but flashed his dimples at his old friend. "Alright guys, we're outta here. See ya tomorrow."

6 weeks after Sam was released from the hospital their friends threw them an engagement party. Liam tended bar.

Drinks, stories and laughter filled the night. Tommy was there on the condition that he behave. Sam and Andy were blown away by their friends.

They were given the next day to recover from any possible hangovers. They spent it trying to set a date.

They threw around the idea of getting married on the day they met but Andy didn't want the happiest day of her life to be "clouded" by those memories.

"Why not?"

"Sam, you can't be serious! You hauled my ass into Boyko's office and chewed me out for somethin' that _wasn't_ my fault! Besides, _somebody's_ gonna tell that story at the reception ... you _know_ there's _no_ gettin' outta that."

"Ok, ok. Let's talk about the wedding party? How big?"

"Well, I _definitely_ want Callie in it. I don't _have_ any nephews so I was thinking Leo could be our ring bearer."

"If that's what you want. What about grow ups? Any idea which ones?"

"I want Traci as my maid of honor, other than that ... no. I didn't wanna jinx _us_ by plannin' anything and before you ... it was a dream that never woulda come true."

"Since the ring's on your finger, McNally, I think you can start plannin' it."

Andy laughed and hit the arms around her.

"What about you? Who do _you_ want? How big?"

Sam answered with another question, "Have you thought about your Dad?"

Andy let her head fall back against his chest. "As much as I love him, I don't know. I don't wanna remember our wedding because my dad got wasted."

"Not gonna happen, Baby."

Andy smiled and rolled over. "Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

Sam kissed her. "Talk to me, woman, what kinda wedding do you want?"

"Something that's _us_. I don't want one of those weddings where we look back and go 'who _are_ those people?!' because ..."

Sam kissed anything else she would've said away.

"Whatever you want, you're gonna get. We're only doin' this once."

"Oh, so you wouldn't marry me again, huh?"

"Marry _you_? You wanna renew our vows, I'll renew 'em as many times as you want, but I'm only gonna spend my life with _one_ woman, McNally ..."

"Oh, so we're not havin' a daughter?" she teased.

"I don't know, are we havin' kids?"

"I know I freaked out the last time we talked about kids."

"We haven't talked about kids since we got together, Baby ... when Oliver teased us about it."

"I know. And I'm sorry. My life, _our_ life is as close to a dream come true as I could ever ask for ..."

"What d'you mean 'as close to'? Woman, I'll give you whatever you want ..."

"I _have_ everything I want, I have you ..."

"Andy ..."

"I've said it before, you're every dream I never thought I could have. We haven't even been together a year yet and we're plannin' the first day of forever and talkin' babies ... and the only place I wanna run to, is you. I love you."

"I love you."

It took them what felt like forever before they finally settled on a date, time and place. Next they settled the burning questions of the bridal party.

They were at the Penny one night with everybody gathered round when somebody asked, "Are you 2 _ever_ gonna decide on details?! You been engaged for _how_ long now?"

"It hasn't been _that_ long! We haven't even been _together_ a year, yet."

"So you _still_ don't have a date," Chris voiced everyone else's thought.

"Yes, they do."

Every head turned and stared at Celery open mouthed.

"Darlin' if there's somethin' you wanna tell me ..." Oliver said quietly.

"Sorry, sweetie ..."

Sam and Andy shared a smile. "Your girl's right, brother, we do."

The cheers were deafening and brought Liam out from behind the bar.

"Everything ok guys?"

"McSwarek has _finally_ settled on a date!" Gail squealed.

Liam smiled. "Bout time you 2."

Sam and Andy laughed. "You gonna tend bar for us, man?"

"I'd be honored, Sammy."

"Thank you, Liam," Andy smiled leaning back against Sam.

"My pleasure, Andy. Appreciate you askin' me."

Oliver was stunned speechless when Andy asked if he'd give her away. When asked about Tommy, Andy smiled proudly and said he was finally in treatment and wouldn't be _at_ the wedding.

Jerry agreed to be Sam's best man.

Sarah was reading for them.

The wedding approached faster than either dreamed possible. The night before they held the rehearsal. The guys were teasing her about obeying Sam.

"She hasn't since the day we met, why should the rest of our lives be any different?"

"Sam!"

Sam laughed as he wrapped both arms around her. Kissing her temple he whispered, "I love you."

"If we weren't surrounded by all our friends I'd make you prove that, Swarek."

Sam laughed as he turned her around to face him. "Tomorrow, McNally, I promise."

Andy leaned up and kissed him.

"Alright you 2, save it for the honeymoon."

Sam and Andy laughed.

A little while later the guys dragged Sam off while the girls dragged Andy away.

If anyone would have asked if it was the wedding of their dreams both Sam and Andy could say with 100% certainty it was because of each other.

Andy was sitting on Sam's lap when Callie came up to them.

"Hey brat, have I told you how pretty you look today?"

Callie blushed.

"Uncle Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I call An'y Aunt now?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, you do ... but you coulda called her that before today."

Callie looked at Andy who smiled and nodded.

Callie smiled, flashing the Swarek dimples.

Sam grimaced during the speeches. Andy had been right. The story of how they met was told or referenced more than once.

Sarah welcomed Andy into the Swarek family.

Finally it was time for the bride and groom's speeches.

Andy went first.

"Hi." she waved shyly. "Um, first I wanna thank _everyone_ that helped make today so amazing. We'll never forget it. Sarah, Callie, thank you for accepting me into your family. I'm honored to be part of it." She looked around at the faces of 15 Division, "Frank, Noelle, Jerry, Chris, Dov, Gail, Traci ... you guys are the family I never had, thank you for your love, friendship and support." She looked at Oliver, "You're _more_ than just my husband's best friend, you've been there to celebrate my best days and comfort me on my worst. Thank you for being not just a friend but a father figure when I needed one." She looked at Sam. "Until you, today wasn't even a dream I let myself dream, but here I am dressed in white. You are every dream I'll ever dream, come true. You understood my past and gave me a present ... and a future. I love you!"

Sam walked over and kissed his bride. He kept an arm around her as he said, "I'm supposed to follow _that_?!"

Soft laughter floated on the air.

"To borrow from my beautiful bride, thank you to everyone who helped make today so amazing. She was right, we'll never forget it."

"Did somebody get that on record? Andy may need it someday!" Noelle teased making everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry Tommy's not here for me to thank for raising such an incredible daughter."

Andy couldn't help the blush.

"Frank, Noelle, Jerry ... Oliver, rookies," he smiled at Dov, Chris, Gail and Traci. " I've _always_ known that 15 is a family, but before this year, I was never so grateful to be a part of it. Thank you for your friendships, your support." He looked at Andy. "Until you, today wasn't even a dream I _wanted_ to dream, but here I am in a tux. You are every dream I'll ever dream come true. You understood my past and gave me a present ... and a future. I love you!"

They were at the bar when Oliver said, "Sammy! Brother! Where are you takin' your beautiful bride on your honeymoon?"

"Told ya before, I'm _not_ takin' her to the Falls."

"Then where _are_ you goin', Sammy?" Jerry asked as he joined them.

"That's for _me_ to know and my bride to find out when we get there."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for comin' along for the ride! Hope you've enjoyed it! **

They were coming up to their 1st anniversary. They had the weekend off and were going away to celebrate.

Their last shift before their weekend off didn't go as smooth as it should have. Andy ended up in the E.R. getting checked out.

"Sam, I'm fine ..."

"When did you become a doctor, woman?"

Andy sighed. "You worry too much, y'know that?"

"Officers Swarek?" the doctor asked coming into the exam room.

Sam squeezed her hand. "Hey Doc, how's my wife?"

"Would you _please_ tell my husband I'm fine?"

"You have _never_ passed out after chasin' somebody down ..."

Andy gave Sam a dirty look her fellow rookies would say was a perfect imitation of the Swarek glare.

The doctor looked at Andy's chart. "Everything else is normal?"

Andy and Sam looked at each other before she answered, "Yeah."

The doctor thought for a minute. "Why don't we do a full blood work up and we'll see what we're dealing with."

Andy shrugged. "Ok."

The doctor had the nurse call for a lab technician and ordered Andy's blood work as a 'rush' job.

The lab tech came into the room and smiled."Hi. My name's Robin."

"Hi Robin, I'm Andy," she pointed to Sam, "this is my overprotective husband and partner, Sam."

Sam looked at Andy with raised eyebrows before acknowledging the lab tech.

Robin laughed as Sam rolled Andy's sleeve up.

When she left Andy pulled Sam onto the bed. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her Andy put her head on his shoulder. She was asleep within minutes.

45 minutes after the lab tech left Andy's exam room the doctor came back. He smiled at the sight of the couple.

Sam woke Andy up when the doctor came in.

"My wife alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Her blood work is perfectly fine."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

The doctor smiled. "You'll see once we do the ultrasound."

"Ultrasound? Why? If her blood work is ok ..."

Andy didn't understand but said, "Then let's get it over with so I can go home."

The ultrasound machine was wheeled in. Sam and Andy looked at each other first in panic then stunned disbelief when the technician wanted to see her stomach.

Andy held Sam's hand as if her life depended on it.

Andy gasped in shock when the cold gel made contact making the technician laugh softly. "Sorry."

The technician smiled when she finally located the heartbeat. "Congratulations Mom and Dad."

They sat there staring at the monitor for a few minutes before Sam asked, "How ..."

The technician laughed at his inability to form the question.

"About 6 weeks."

Sam thanked her and she left. Sam wiped Andy's stomach but she pushed his hands away when he tried to do up her shirt. The doctor released her a short time later.

Sam wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything in the truck.

They got home Andy headed straight for the stairs. Sam found her curled up in the middle of their bed. He laid down and wrapped both arms around her pulling her back against him. The moment she felt his arms around her she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm s'sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok."

"What're we gonna do?"

Sam laughed softly as he kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna have a baby."

Andy took Sam's hand and placed it on her stomach as she whispered, "A baby."

Their bag was already in the truck. Sam convinced her to "forget" about the baby until after they got home.

Andy finally put thoughts of the baby aside and they enjoyed their anniversary.

They were curled up on the couch after getting home before the question when to tell people was mentioned. They agreed to wait until after the first trimester which was only another 6 weeks. The hardest part was not hanging out at the Penny. There was no way their friends wouldn't pick up on what she was or _wasn't_ drinking, so they just declined all invitations to go.

They were sitting in Parade waiting for Frank one morning when Oliver said, "Ok, you two, you been married over a year, _when_ are you gonna make me an uncle?"

Sam had his arm around Andy's waist so he knew the second she tensed up. He whispered in her ear, "Breathe."

Jerry caught the look they shared and said, "There somethin' you two wanna tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Frank asked as he walked in.

Sam looked at Andy who gave his hand a squeeze.

"That you're gonna have to put Andy on desk in a few months ..."

There was a collective "What? Why?" before everyone realized what Sam was saying.

"Well now we know why you've been skippin' out on the Penny," Dov said with a smile.

Frank couldn't help the smile. He dismissed Parade with "Serve. Protect ... and drinks at the Penny to congratulate the parents to be! But make Mom's a ginger ale!"

Andy laughed.

At 7 months Frank put them on the desk. Andy tried to argue there was no reason for Sam to get stuck behind a desk just because she was.

The Division had a baby shower for her. While the girls were cooing over baby clothes the guys took Sam out.

A couple weeks later they had a fight. Andy would later blame it on hormones because Sam never let her out of his sight, but she still accused him of cheating.

They walked into Parade the next day _everyone_ knew something wasn't right with McSwarek.

Oliver sat next to Sam. "Ok, brother, what the hell's goin' on between you and your beautiful bride?"

Sam told him it was nothing, Oliver didn't buy it so Sam simply said, "Hormones."

"Yours or hers, brother?"

Sam couldn't help the small laugh. "Funny. Hers."

Oliver got serious. "Everything ok?"

"We're fine."

Oliver clapped him on the back and reminded him they didn't have much longer.

She stayed mad at him for 3 days, but not mad enough that she didn't want his arms around her so she could sleep.

When she finally calmed down and realized it was hormones she refused to look at Sam.

"Baby, look at me."

She shook her head.

Sam cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"Still mad at me?"

She shook her head.

"Then look at me, Andy."

Her response was another shake of the head.

"Look at me."

When she finally did, he flashed the dimples at her.

"I love you."

"Why? I have been _the_ wife from hell the last few days ..."

Sam laughed softly. "I'm pretty sure I said vows, woman."

"Yeah, and _none_ of them agreed to put up with a hormonal lunatic."

Sam laughed as he kissed her. "True. But he or she," he placed his hand on her stomach, "is worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

About a month away from her due date she got mad at him, this time because she caught Sam packing a bag he would leave in the truck for when she went into labor.

"You're leaving?!"

Sam was shocked. "I'm what?"

"I'm a month away from giving birth and you're leaving. Were you even gonna tell me?!" Andy grabbed the bag and ripped it open.

"Tell you what? That I'm packing a bag to leave in the truck for when you go _into_ labor?"

When Andy saw _her_ clothes she dropped the bag and curled up in the middle of their bed.

Sam laid down and wrapped both arms around her. He held her while she cried herself to sleep.

They were curled up on the couch when the first contraction hit. Sam knew something was wrong.

Oliver and Celery had just stopped by to check on Andy and brought take out. He knew just by looking at them something was up. "Everything ok?"

Sam looked at Andy who looked at Oliver and said, "Remember when I asked you to ignore any and all future freak outs?"

"Yeah."

"Um, this would be the one _not_ to," she looked at Sam. "I _think_ I'm in labor ..."

At the hospital Celery called everybody to let them know what was going on.

When Sam and Andy welcomed Emma Faith Swarek into the world everyone, including Sarah and Callie and Tommy, were there to meet her.

"Do we have a name?" was echoed through the waiting room when Sam stepped out.

Sam picked Callie up. "Em here yet?"

Sam laughed. Callie had been calling the baby 'Em' since they told her she was going to have a cousin. Kissing her forehead he said, "Yeah, brat she is."

The cheer was almost deafening and brought a nurse out to remind them where they were.

"What's her name brother?" Oliver asked.

Sam smiled. "Emma Faith."

Callie swore she _needed_ to see Andy and the baby so Sam took her in to see them.

Everyone wanted to see them, but Sam refused, saying they could come by the house after he took them home.

Sam took 3 months paternity leave while Andy took 9.

They found out just before Emma's 1st birthday that they would welcome baby #2.

They didn't want to take any attention away from their little girl, but during the party Callie asked, "Aunt Andy? Uncle Sammy? When you have 'nother baby?"

Sarah gasped while everyone else laughed.

Sam and Andy shared a 'now what?' look before Andy nodded and Sam picked Callie up and set her in his lap as he said, "In about 8 months, brat."

Callie looked at Andy who smiled and nodded.

Everybody tucked that information away to celebrate another day knowing that they wanted the day to be about Emma.

That night after everybody was gone and Emma had her bath they were all curled up on the couch.

"Ok, little girl, Mommy 'n Daddy got somethin' we need to tell you ..."

Emma looked at them.

Andy looked at Sam, curious how he was going to tell their baby she _wasn't_ gonna be the baby anymore.

After Sam told her, Emma looked at Andy and said, "Baby," making them laugh.

"Yeah, baby ... Mommy's gonna have a baby."

8 months later Evan Michael Swarek was born.


End file.
